Secrets and Love
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: Matts the new hot bad boy, Sora's the only girl who will stand up to the feared group for her own hidden reasons, Tai knows Matt but regrets ever knowing him.Sora's kidnapped by the worst group in Odabai the group Matt joined?What choices will Matt make?
1. Bad Day

Summary: Matt, the new bad boy with a secret, who gets with the wrong crowd. The crowd that's even feared by the cops. Sora feels something with him but doesn't she wants Tai to be with her or does she. Tai hates Matt and is hiding something. I'm bad at summaries; a little Taiora in beginning but Sorato the rest of the way. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Digimon. My story is rated pg-13 for drugs and other elements. This is a sorato fic. So if you don't like don't read. This is my first fic. So please don't flame. I hope you enjoy it, please review, here it is!  
  
Ch.1  
  
BAD DAY  
  
Sora woke up to a clash of thunder and a flash of lightning. She moaned and turned to look at the time  
  
"7:45 a.m." she murmured to herself.  
  
"7:45 A.M." she screamed sitting up in bed almost falling off.  
  
"I've only got ten minutes to get ready, eat, and only five minutes to drive to school!" she stated getting out of bed.  
  
She took a three minute shower which gave her enough time to get clean but not enough time to enjoy the hot, soothing water like she usually did. She then threw on tight blue faded jeans and a gray sleeveless shirt with a baby blue jacket. She ran a brush threw her long, red hair that reached right above her elbows, which she usually put in a shaggy style. After that she threw deodorant on and brushed her teeth. She stopped to think about whether she had anything to eat for breakfast...she had no idea. She opened her bedroom door, which lead to the living room of her one bedroom apartment. There was a t.v. a stereo, a couch, and a coffee table. She walked to the right of the living room, where there was an entryway to a counter. Her kitchen was basically a small rectangle on the right wall there was the refrigerator and stove, on the left wall there was the microwave, toaster, and dishwasher. Straight ahead of her was the sink. Everything except the refrigerator had cupboards above and below them. The cupboards contained the basics: food, pots and pans, silverware, dishes, and cleaning supplies. She went to a cupboard and saw a blueberry breakfast bar  
  
"Wow I didn't think I had any food to eat!" She said with a surprised expression.  
  
She grabbed the breakfast bar and as she walked towards the door she grabbed her car keys and purse. She closed her door and attempted to lock it.  
  
"C'mon" she said trying to lock her door.  
  
It finally locked. She ran to the elevator and pushed the down button. It never came. So she resorted to the stairs unfortunately for her she was on the eighth floor. She finally made it down out of breathe she stopped for a split second to catch her breathe. After taking one breath she started to dig in her purse for her car keys...she found them. She made it to her black wrangler and she hopped in. Putting the keys in the ignition she started her car up. On the highway she saw red and blue lights flashing on her.  
  
"O' NO not now" she said in a frustrated manner.  
  
She pulled over and stopped the car. The officer walked over to her.  
  
"Miss, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" he said with a stern expression.  
  
"No sir," she replied  
  
"You were doing at least 85 miles per hour," he said looking at her with one of those freaky cop expressions.  
  
Sora just smiled at him, trying to hold back her anger brewing inside of her.  
  
'Could my day get any worse' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well I was going to just give you a warning but your not wearing seatbelt so that will cost you now." The officer said writing her a ticket and interrupting her train of thought.  
  
Her anger kept brewing and she kept holding back. He told her to fasten her seatbelt and to drive much slower. She fastened her seatbelt and started up her car again. She drove off doing the speed limit. She usually tried to make it to school five to ten minutes early so she could flirt with Tai. See Tai had always liked her and she him. He was very protective of her and VERY flirty. She wanted Tai to be her first kiss but she didn't know if Tai liked her like that. She finally made it to school; she pulled into the school parking lot noticing Tai was frantically waving at her giving her that confused why are you late look. Which she wasn't late the bell had just rang. She took a glance in the mirror and noticed her hair was just straight, no body no life, just straight. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She locked her car and started to walk towards Tai.  
  
"You look like death," Tai said with a smirk  
  
"Shut up" she said glaring at him.  
  
They walked in the building and Tai put his arm around her. They started to walk towards class. They walked in and started to walk to their seats. They sat down and waited for their teacher to come in. Tai sat one row behind Sora and she sat by her other friend Nick, the captain of the foot ball team.  
  
"Hey there's a new kid today," Nick said  
  
"Really" she said in her usual curious manner.  
  
"Yeah, Tai knows something about him but wont say anything," Nick said in a kind of angry voice.  
  
"Hmm... usually he tells you stuff like that doesn't he? I mean you two are best friends." Sora replied  
  
"Well.. Yeah but from what I've heard he's coming from his old school because he got expelled!" Nick said.  
  
Before Sora could say another word the teacher came in and started giving off an English lecture.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
The door opened and a guy came in. He was a little taller than Tai, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed in all black. When he turned towards the class his long blonde hair went in front of his face leaving his face unnoticeable. He looked around the room and his eyes locked with Sora's. They stood like that until the teacher interrupted them.  
"Class, this is Ishida, Yamato" Mr. Tena said.  
  
"Do you have anything to say Mr. Ishida?" he asked  
  
"Yeah... call me Matt and if you're brave enough to speak to me...DON'T" Matt said in a stern voice.  
  
"Ok... Matt you can sit by Tai, Tai please raise your hand." Mr. Tena said.  
  
Tai raised his hand with a disgusted look on his face. Matt just gave him a smirk. As Matt was heading towards Tai's row he stopped for a split second and turned towards Sora and gave her a devious bad boy yet uniquely intriguing grin. She slightly blushed and looked down at her English book to hide her red cheeks. Matt took a seat by Tai and Tai just kind of avoided him.  
  
~end of class~  
  
Sora walked out of class and was greeted by Jeff, one of her other friends, the captain of the baseball team to be exact. Actually, Jeff was Nick's twin, they both had brown hair, green eyes, and were about 5'11.  
  
"Hey, that Matt guy is a bad one, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied  
  
Tai and Nick walked out and joined them.  
  
"Tai, what do you know about Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
"No need for you to know Sor UNDERSTOOD!" Tai said in a firm voice.  
  
Sora looked at him in a confused look  
  
"Look can we change the subject, Please!" Tai asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
But before they could get another word out they realized they still had school. So they all separated and went either to their lockers or class. As Sora approached her locker she noticed a particular group of boys dressed in all black crowded around her locker. There was no doubt in her mind about who they were. They were the feared group; cops were scared of them because of their capabilities and crimes. This group was Brett's group. Brett Bansting, someone you did NOT want to mess with. He had brown eyes, black spiky hair with red tips, and he ALWAYS wore black. He had many rumors spread of him and his group. Like drug addict and seller, thief, arsonist, even MURDERER, and rapist! Sora did not fear him or his group. She was a fighter but that part of her mostly stayed enclosed and locked up. She usually left them alone and they well it depended she usually never got in any trouble with them. Sora didn't usually like to start the fights but if someone else did she'd play along. If the occasion called for a fight she would give one. She never admitted it but she loved fighting.  
  
So she took a deep breath and walked over to her locker. Then she realized they weren't crowding her locker they were crowding the one next to it. There he was the one whose locker was being crowded, Yamato Ishida. His locker was right beside hers.  
  
"O crap... this is going to be a long year." She thought to herself.  
  
She took another deep breathe and got closer and closer to her locker and the group. She finally arrived but one of the members was leaning on her locker facing Matt. She decided not to speak but to go ahead and take drastic measures. So she grabbed the one that was leaning his side against her locker, by the shoulders and she slowly and painfully sank her nails into his shoulders making him fall to his knees. He quickly pulled away and turned around to see the one foolish enough to touch him better yet cause him pain. She gave a sigh and a sly smirk and reached for her locker.  
  
"Girl did you just touch me!" A stern sounding kind of pissed voice said. She knew the voice....it was Jesse. Jesse, the stupid bleached blonde who got pissed over almost everything.  
"Hmm.. if you weren't so stupid maybe you'd know the answer to that smart one!" She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
He looked at her in awe of how foolish she was. She was actually making fun of him and this was not good for her. And she knew it wasn't, but she enjoyed it any way. She was about to get even more sarcastic with him but was interrupted by one voice. A low almost satanic voice.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't Sora. The mysterious, stubborn, and unexplainably hot chick. Who at the time is gonna get a beating if she's not careful." He said with a unexplainable tone. She knew that voice from anywhere it was Brett.  
  
"Brett, tell me why do you think I fear you when you're the one fearing me because you only threatened me instead of beating me. I think you're afraid that I may actually beat you at your own game. You hard headed idiot." Sora said with a sly look on her face.  
  
"You've got guts girl and the reason I gave you a warning is because something so fine would be injured and almost killed in an instant and besides your unused and before anything major happened you need to be used sweetie." Brett said in a sarcastic voice."  
  
"Really, you know Brett I think I'm right I think your fighting is probably not even worth my time I think I could put school work ahead of your fighting so if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." Sora said and with that she grabbed her chemistry book and slammed her locker shut and headed off to class.  
  
"Ohhh she's pushed the limit now. She's gonna pay for that. Now before we beat her I'm gonna go get some pot any one else coming." Brett said.  
  
Everybody but Matt started to leave.  
  
"Matt ya coming?" Brett asked  
  
"Nah man I don't do that crap" Matt said.  
  
"Whatever suit yourself" Brett said and with that he walked off. Matt grabbed his chemistry book and started to go to class. Sora made it to class. Matt barely made it but was excused since he was new. Unfortunately for Sora, Tai wasn't in this class. Matt sat one seat behind Sora. In the middle of class Sora felt the warm air of someone's breathe on her neck then she heard some one whisper in her ear  
  
"You pushed Brett and now you're gonna pay sweetie and Brett knows that you aren't like the other girls and he's gonna try something so if I were you I would change my views on Brett because I wouldn't want to see something so fine get severely injured." And with that the voice was gone, she turned around to see Matt smirking at her. She knew it was him who said that.  
  
~end of class~  
  
Sora walked out and found Tai. They talked for about two seconds about how much they hate teachers then they split. As Sora was walking up to history she got slammed up against a wall by you know who Brett Bansting and of course Jesse. The guys both didn't look too happy, she could tell they'd been smoking pot by the way they looked. She ended up dropping her history book and flinching in pain because of the way Jesse and Brett were holding her. But before any of the guys could even speak to her she kicked Brett and Jesse in the balls and as they both fell to the ground because they'd just been kicked by four inch high heels in the balls by the head soccer player besides Tai. Sora gave off a laugh of enjoyment and picked up her book and moved on to class.  
  
"You'll pay for this Takenouchi!" She heard Brett shout. Matt laughed at the sight of the guys then also walked off to history.  
  
~History class~  
  
Again Sora felt the warm breath of Mr. Ishida and he whispered:  
  
"Now you've done it and you're gonna get it BAD and I mean it too!" And with that Matt sat back in his chair and gave her his usual smirk.  
  
~break~  
  
Sora was not found for Brett and Jesse were holding her up against the wall again. This time they gave no chance for her to hit them again and they punched her in the face, stomach, and kicked her in the ribs which was showing mercy.  
  
"All because you're such a tough chick with a lot of spunk I'll let you go but anymore and you'll learn the true meaning of pain." And with that they all walked off. Tai found her four seconds later and ran towards her.  
  
"Sora" he shouted. He helped her up and asked her what happened and she told him the whole story.  
  
"Sora, don't do it again please I don't want to see something really bad happen to you and you know what Brett is capable of even what his gang is capable of now tell me you wont interfere with Brett or his gang again ok" Tai asked  
  
"Ok "she said moaning in pain.  
  
~after school at tennis court~  
  
Sora hit the ball again towards Melissa who hit it back. Sora saw Brett's group out of the corner of her eye. She always wondered why they were there sitting on the bleachers like they did every single day.  
  
~Brett's Group~  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Matt.  
  
"Matt, girls, short shorts, diving for ball involved.... get my drift" Brett said in a sarcastic manner. Matt gave off a sly grin of acknowledgement showing he got it.  
  
"We come here everyday to watch this because Sora always dives for the ball and we like it when that happens" Brett said speaking deviously  
  
"Perv" Matt said under his breath  
  
~Back on Tennis Court~  
  
Sora hit the ball again she was now sweating and working pretty hard; as was Melissa.  
  
~Brett's Group~  
  
"Hey Brett, why does Sora have that huge brace on her knee?" asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know go find out after her practice is over maybe we can use it against her." Brett said giving off a mischievous grin.  
  
~Tennis Court~  
  
Sora dove for the ball and landed on her knee and flinched in pain but she still hit the ball and then she rolled and did a flip up to her feet.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow at her skill "impressive" he said under his breath.  
  
~end of practice~  
  
Matt walked over to Sora who was sitting on a bench icing her knee down. She heard someone coming and turned her head to see who it was and to her surprise it was Matt! She gave him a death glare for she had a black eye now because of the group. He gave her a wink and a smile. He knew she wanted to know why he was here he loved watching girls curious expressions.  
  
"What's up with your knee?" Matt asked  
"I hurt it in a serious car accident three months ago. I broke it in six places and ruptured three disks why do you ask?" she said now giving a curious look.  
  
"Ouch, I was just wonde.." he was interrupted by Sora.  
  
"Holy Crap! My ticket!" She screamed. Getting up laying the ice pack down and running into the locker room to change.  
  
"So how'd she hurt it and what's wrong with it?" Brett asked coming out from around the corner.  
  
"She was in a serious car accident three months ago and broke it in six places and ruptured three disks." Matt said.  
  
"Good now we know where to kick her, good job, Matt." Brett said  
  
"Thanks man" Matt said and with that they all walked off.  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
Sora ran out of the locker room threw her back pack and gym bag in the back of the wrangler and hopped in the car put the keys in the ignition and started it up and drove off.  
  
~station~  
  
Sora walked in and presented her ticket. She gave them her credit card and waited for her receipt but instead was told:  
  
"Miss I'm sorry but this credit card is maxed out" the receptionist said handing it back to her.  
  
Sora gave off a frustrated sigh and dug in her purse and found her checkbook and wrote the receptionist a check for $2,000 and left. She got that over with. When she got in her car she sat down and relaxed for a moment.  
  
"I guess my day could get worse" she said to herself.  
  
She started the car and headed home.  
  
~Sora's apartment~  
  
Sora opened her apartment door ad fell on the couch and sighed.  
  
"I didn't see you at my soccer game" a voice from the shadows said.  
  
"Tai?" Sora said sitting up and looking at where the voice was coming from.  
  
"The one and only and hopefully the only guy who has a key to your apartment" Tai replied walking towards her  
  
"Uhhh..... Tai I had the worse day ever!" Sora said in a worn out voice.  
  
"C'mon talk to me" Tai said sitting on the couch and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, I had to get ready in five minutes... FIVE MINUTES then I got stopped by a cop and got a $2,000 fine. Then all the crap with Brett, Jesse, and Matt. Then my knee got sore again, and I had to pay my ticket and found out my credit card was maxed out. Last but not least I completely missed your soccer game! Tai I'm SO SORRY" Sora said taking a deep breathe. Tai put his arm around her and she fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 1 Please review 


	2. The Kidnapping

I hope you liked the first chapter. This chapter has more drugs in it and has some sexual references my rating pg-13. Thank you for reading. Please review and please no flames because this is my first story. Thank You!  
  
Ch.2  
The Kidnapping  
  
~next day~  
  
Sora awoke to a robin singing and sun shining through her window. She looked at her clock and it read 7:20 a.m.  
  
"Much better" she said to herself. She thought about how last night had ended.  
  
"I don't remember going to bed" she thought.  
  
"Hmmm...... I guess Tai brought me in here and laid me down. How nice of him I'll have to call him or I could just wait for school...yeah I'll do that." She said lying in bed listening to the robin outside. She slowly sat up and crept out of bed. She got in the shower for ten minutes this time she could enjoy her shower and let the hot, soft water fall on her skin. She got out and put on black pants with words written all over them and put on a sleeveless shirt that said 'Creature of the Underworld' written in red bloody hand writing. She then went into her bathroom and put on deodorant and brushed her teeth. After the necessities she blow- dried her hair and flat ironed it to a shaggy style. She went back into her bedroom and put on black knee high boots and a dark denim jacket. She grabbed her black purse with chains on it and her backpack. She then left for school. She hopped in her wrangler and drove off, speeding again. As she was driving she turned to her left to see a black and red corvette with a blonde haired blue eyed driver. It was Matt! He turned to his right and saw her, he gave her his usual smirk and then sped up. She knew his plan and followed. After about five minutes they reached a dirt road Matt stopped and motioned for her to pull up beside him and she did. Out of her right eye she saw Jesse standing there with a gun and she knew what it was for. She knew whenever that trigger was pulled the heat was on! She turned to the path ahead of her and started to smirk. She knew Matt had the advantage with him being in a sports car and her being in a car that tips easily. Then it happened the sound of gunfire. Sora and Matt hit the gas, the race was on!  
  
~Tai at school~  
  
Tai kept looking at his watch wondering where she was I mean he had just seen her yesterday what could have happened in 12 hours of sleeping. He decided to go on into class so he wouldn't be tardy, he already had a book fool of those. Tai asked the teacher whether he could sit by the window but of course this teacher was not Tai's biggest fan, maybe because he was usually ten minutes late for his class. And of course he was sent to his seat.  
  
~the race~  
  
Matt and Sora were almost done. Sora knew there was only one way she could win and that was to cut Matt off. It was risky especially since her car would more than likely flip but she knew that the stakes on this race were probably high so she knew flip or no flip it was her only option. Right when they were reaching the finish line ,and Matt of course was giving a victory smirk because he believed he had basically won; Sora did something Matt least expected. When Matt was about three feet from the finish line Sora swerved right in front of him which since his car was going so fast it moved Sora's car just enough that it crossed the finish line! Sora started smirking because she won and her car didn't flip. Right when she stepped out of her car to talk to Matt she was slammed against her car with a lot of force it was Brett and Jesse.  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
It was Sora's cell phone she kicked the two guys in the balls again and dove for her cell and noticed it was Tai.  
  
"Thank God" Sora said answering it.  
  
"Tai, help me I'm with Bre.."the phone was cut off.  
  
Matt had grabbed the phone and broken it in two.  
  
~Tai~  
  
"What the..." Tai said  
  
"Oh my gosh she's with Brett!" Tai said in a loud whisper.  
  
Tai stood up in class, grabbed his backpack and was about to head out the door when a stern voice stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya what do you think your doing, sit down!" Mr. Tena said.  
  
"I'm ditching!" Tai said walking towards the door.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya!" Mr. Tena screamed.  
  
"I'm serious! Now don't interfere or else.." and with that Tai left the class room.  
  
~Sora~  
  
Next thing Sora knew it she saw Brett's fist coming at her and there was no way to dodge or block because of the way Matt and Jesse had her pinned against her car.  
  
~noon~ (12:00 p.m.)  
  
When Sora awoke her head was throbbing and she realized she was in a bed and it wasn't hers. She turned her head to the left and right making sure no one was sleeping right beside her. Then she checked to make sure all her clothes were on. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized everything wasn't as she thought it might be. But when she tried to get up she was greeted by wooziness and her body felt as if it was too weak to do anything. When she laid back down she heard the noise of a door opening and she turned her head to see who had walked in. But she really couldn't tell her vision was all too blurry. As her eyes adjusted to the figures she figured out who they were. They were Brett, Jesse, Matt, and the rest of the group like Bobby, Jake, Tom, Nathan, Riley, and Scott.  
  
"I see you've woken up how do you feel?" asked the familiar voice, Brett.  
  
"Where am I and what did you do to me you jerk?" she said in a mad but sleepy tone.  
  
"Well, your in my apartment and my BED," Brett said emphasizing bed.  
  
Sora frowned and almost started crying. She knew it was near impossible for the one person she wanted to see to ever find her. She wanted Tai.  
  
"What'd you do to me?" she asked in a weary voice.  
  
"I gave you a muscle relaxant" Brett said in a tone of Sora's displeasure.  
  
She moaned and gave her attention to Matt who was staring at her without his usual smirk ,but in a way she'd never seen him stare. It looked as if he had a guilty yet depressed look on his face as if things were not going right. But before she could think of this any longer she felt hands grab her shoulders it was Bobby and Riley Carter the brown haired blue eyed really pale skinned brothers. Then she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see Brett with a needle in his hands. She felt a slight sting in her arm and realized Brett had injected her with something.  
  
"What was that?" she asked in a faint tone.  
  
"Just another muscle relaxant." Brett replied smirking then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then she passed out for it was such a strong drug. Matt went over to her and covered her up and turned the light out and exited.  
  
~Tai~  
  
"Gosh where is Sora!" Tai said talking to Nick who was sitting on his couch drinking a Dr. Pepper.  
  
"I have no idea man" Nick said in a disappointed voice  
  
Tai paced back and forth frantically dialing Sora's number  
  
I'm sorry this number is no longer in service please try again later.  
  
Tai threw the phone on the couch.  
  
"Hey man watch out" Nick said clutching his DP.  
  
"Where is she something's up" Tai said.  
  
Nick just watched him pace back and forth.  
  
"C'mon man lets go look for her, grab your coat." Nick said  
grabbing his coat.  
  
~Sora~ (8:00 p.m.)  
  
Sora woke up with a migraine this time but she could move; the muscle  
relaxant had worn off! So she got up and went to the door. She  
opened it and looked around, it looked as if no one was there so she  
stepped out and headed towards door. Then all of a sudden she felt  
someone grab her from around the neck. There warm breath on her neck.  
"Where are you going sweetie?" a voice said. It was  
Jesse.  
  
Sora knew what she had to do. She elbowed Jesse in the stomach and  
then turned around and kicked him in the balls. She ran towards the  
door and right when she was about to open it she got hit in the face  
and knocked on the ground. She looked up to see her opponent and to  
her surprise it was Matt. When she got up she got kicked in the knee  
by you know who, Brett. She fell to the ground in severe pain.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
After Sora's beating she had a black eye, bloody lip, bruises on her  
face, a fractured wrist and knee, and a cracked rib. Matt approached  
the beaten girl and picked her up; she flinched and disliked him but  
she rested her head on his shoulder anyway. Matt carried her back to  
Brett's bedroom and laid her on his bed. She was in so much pain that  
she wanted to sleep but just couldn't. Then Brett came in with more  
muscle relaxant. He came over to her and injected it into her arm.  
  
"Sweetie after I inject you its going to be just you and me  
right here." Brett said with a smirk.  
  
~midnight Tai's house~  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
Tai's phone rang. Tai rushed to it.  
  
"Hello" Tai said looking at the caller id which said  
  
*unknown number*  
  
"You're looking for Sora right" a deep unknown voice said.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Come to Westfield apartments, room number 536, the 5th floor, the  
door will be unlocked, be quiet, and come NOW! She'll be in the  
bedroom by the window and the door will be closed." And with that the  
man was gone.  
  
Tai stood in shock for a moment then hung up his phone. He quickly  
dialed Nick's number.  
  
"Hello" a sleepy voice replied  
  
"Nick meet me at the Westfield apartment building in the lobby  
and Nick go NOW!" Tai said and hung up.  
  
Nick sighed and got dressed. He grabbed his keys and left.  
  
~Westfield Apartment lobby~  
  
Tai stood in the lobby waiting impatiently for Nick. He looked to the  
door and saw Nick running in.  
  
"Tai, what's the emergency!" Nick said out of breath.  
  
"I know where Sora is; Long story" Tai said and with that they  
both ran to the elevator and headed up to the 5th floor and when they  
made it they ran to the room 536. They reached door and opened it  
slowly and quietly. They noticed Brett and his group weren't there so  
they walked to the closed door by the window and opened it. As they  
were opening it they saw a red asleep on a black bed. Tai walked over  
to her and nudged her a little she flinched in pain when he touched  
her but she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What'd they do to you?" Tai asked in shock looking  
at her body. She just moaned and tried to smile. Tai saw the  
injection marks on her arm and he clenched his fist.  
  
"Can you walk?" Tai asked  
  
"No, they fractured my knee" she said in a soft weak tone. And  
passed out.  
  
Tai picked Sora up carefully but she still flinched again and she  
awoke. She laid her head on Tai's shoulder and passed out again. So  
Tai carried her out and brought her to his house. He laid Sora on his  
bed and covered her up. He then went out to the couch and lay down  
then he remembered that guy  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder who he was and why'd he help us?" and with that  
thought he fell asleep.  
  
End of ch.2  
Please r/r 


	3. The Chase that leads to the fight of riv...

Summary: Matt, the new bad boy with a secret, who gets with the wrong crowd. The crowd that's even feared by the cops. Sora feels something with him but doesn't she wants Tai to be with her or does she. Tai hates Matt and is hiding something. I'm bad at summaries; a little Taiora in beginning but Sorato the rest of the way. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Digimon. My story is rated pg-13 for drugs and other elements. This is a Sorato fic. So if you don't like don't read. This is my first fic. So please don't flame. I hope you enjoy it, please review, here it is!  
  
Ch.3  
  
The Chase that leads to the fight of rivals.  
  
~Brett's House~Morning~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Brett's scream echoed through the whole apartment  
building.  
  
"Where the heck is she?"Matt asked.  
  
"Do I look like I know!" Brett said screaming at Matt.  
  
"Hey chill man! I didn't mean to step on anybody's toes!!! I mean she  
goes to our school doesn't she so that means you'll see her there  
won't you?" Matt said stepping back from Brett giving him space.  
  
"Matt do you always find the positive in a negative situation?" Brett  
asked giving him a look of enjoyment.  
  
"Well I guess I never even paid attention to what I say so yeah, I  
mean Brett it's not the end of the world" Matt said giving him a your  
stupid remind me of why I'm here look.  
  
"That girl is so mine and she's so gonna get it." Brett said smirking.  
  
~Tai's House~  
  
Tai had decided not to go to school. Nick was covering for him and Sora. Tai went into his soccer-decorated bedroom where a beautiful red head was sleeping peacefully in his blue soccer sheeted bed. She looked so sexy in his bed sleeping.  
  
~One hour later~  
  
Sora awoke to blue soccer sheets not black and she realized she was in a COMPLETELY different room, which she got the hint because there were photos of soccer EVERYWHERE. She attempted to sit up but failed miserably her ribs were not in the mood for her to be going or sitting anywhere. She then heard the creaking of the door she turned to see who her new kidnapper was and to her guess it was the one and only person she knew who had a obsession with soccer...Taichi Kamiya.  
  
"Tai?" she said in a weary voice.  
  
"How did you know I mean the room would never give it away would it?" Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha very funny" Sora said giving him a smile.  
  
"Yeah well I had to see that smile you know. Now how are you feeling?" Tai said giving her a concerned expression.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I'm in A LOT of pain and I'm very weak." Sora said in a groggy voice.  
  
Tai just smiled at her giving her is puppy dog brown eyes. She stared back at him with her scarlet eyes looking into his.  
  
"Where are you hurt?" Tai said looking over her beat up body.  
  
"Well I cant move my wrist and I cant really get a non painful breath without flinching first and also the fact of my knee being hurt again that's basically it." Sora said giving off a smile.  
  
"Let me see your wrist" Tai said holding out his hand.  
  
Sora lifted her right wrist flinching in the pain of lifting her wrist off the comfortable blue, soccer comforter. Tai held it softly he could definitely tell it was broken.  
  
"Its broken" Tai said.  
  
"You know that could be why it hurts so badly." Sora said sarcastically  
  
"Oh you think so really truly; take off your shirt" Tai said looking at her with a stern expression.  
  
"EXUSE ME!" Sora said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I need to see your ribs!" Tai said smiling at her reaction.  
  
"Ohh...well..." Sora said blushing heavily.  
  
So she took off her shirt and revealed her perfectly formed body. She flinched in pain because she was in a lot of pain. Tai had never seen her without her shirt on before her body, her fair skin, and ... Tai's thoughts were interrupted by Sora.  
  
"Tai! HELLO!" Sora said glaring at him.  
  
"Oh... yeah..." Tai said and when he looked at her ribs he almost flinched himself for her ribs were bruised..BAD!  
  
"Sor I'm gonna have to take you to the ER NOW!" Tai said giving her one of the most serious expressions she had ever seen him give.  
  
"But Tai" Sora said pleading trying not to go for she had a fear of needles.  
  
"No buts about your going and that's final!" Tai said picking her up.  
  
"Hey Tai, what are we going to do about the injection marks and the drugs in my system." she said holding out her arm. "Because Tai, I don't want to go to a rehab center for something I didn't do."  
  
"Good point..but how are we going to get you out of that..." Tai said sinking into a train of thought.  
  
"Well tell them the truth" Sora said. "Tai they know about Brett's group and they'll understand" Sora said in a soft voice because she was getting weaker the drug was still working.  
  
"Right... SORA stay with me don't you dare pass out SORA!" Tai said trying to keep her conscience, but it was too late she laid her head on his shoulder and passed out.  
  
~Brett's Apartment~  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have left her alone all because you guys wanted to get laid and drunk." Brett said scolding them even though it was his idea. "lets go find something to do I'm tired of staying here moping around lets go" and with that they all exited the apartment.  
  
"And there's something to do" Brett said pointing to a blue Mitsubishi Eclipse with two passengers in it. A certain female red head and a certain male brown with puffy hair. "Takenouchi and Kamiya how sweet..lets get em its on" and with that the whole group piled into the hummer and sped off.  
  
"So Mr. Kamiya decided to do the whole boyfriend to the rescue gig."Jesse said smirking for he knew Brett's intentions the ones Matt didn't.  
  
"Hey guys I get first dibs on the fight with Tai." Matt said with a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"He's yours" Brett said with a grin on his face.  
  
"C'mon Brett speed up man" Matt said.  
  
~Tai's car~  
  
"Umm...Tai" Sora said in a weary voice for she had just woken up.  
  
"Yeah Sor" Tai said  
  
"Uhh..by chance do the guys behind us look any way familiar because my vision is blurry." Sora asked in a half asleep tone.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's Brett and his group!" Tai said swerving the car for he noticed that a certain gun was pointed at their car window.  
  
~shots fired~window broken~  
  
"You ok?" Tai asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah fi  
  
Sora was interrupted by more shots being fired.  
  
When Sora finally opened her eyes she saw blood on Tai and then she saw the source Tai had gotten a piece of glass in his shoulder. Tai swerved the car again this time leading them down a dirt road.  
  
"Tai are you ok?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine" Tai said flinching.  
  
"Umm...Tai do you have any idea where you are going?" Sora asked looking down the path ahead of them.  
  
"Absolutely no idea!" Tai said with a non-reassuring grin.  
  
"Great" Sora whispered under her breath.  
  
When the road finally came to an end they arrived at a stream.  
  
"What the...why the bloody heck would they put a road that only leads to a freakin stream!!!!!" Tai said screaming in annoyance.  
  
Then Tai heard a car door slam he turned to see Matt heading right towards him with a grin on his face.  
  
"What do you want, Matt?" Tai asked with a disgusted look.  
  
"To see that you're hurt!" Matt said as he walked towards the car Tai was in. He opened the door and dragged Tai out.  
  
"C'mon Tai I'll let you throw the first punch." Matt said giving him a sly grin.  
  
Tai threw a punch a Matt but of course Matt had way more skill. Tai instead of hitting Matt's face or stomach ended up hitting Matt's hand. Matt grinned and returned the favor. He decked Tai in the face. Tai fell to the ground with a bloody nose.  
  
Meanwhile Sora was in the passenger seat digging in the glove box for some sort of weapon all she found was car papers. Her door opened she turned to see her opposer and it was the one and only Brett and he had a certain look on his face that Sora did not approve of.  
  
"Hello sweetie" Brett said giving her a very seductful glare. She gave him a disgusted look. "Did you miss me? Gosh I knew you wanted me but I didn't know you wanted me that bad. Gosh two meetings in one-day looks like to me that you're clawing my back for more when we haven't even done anything yet. Am I really that good looking and seducing." Brett said slowly reaching for her.  
  
Right then and there Sora did the unexpected and  
  
*bite*  
  
"Ouch the Chick bit me!" Brett yelled clenching his hand.  
  
Sora gave him a proud look. Right then Brett hit Sora knocking her unconscience. Brett then picked Sora up and carried her towards his car.  
  
*Back to the fight*  
  
Matt by now had a bloody lip and a few bruises. Tai on the other hand had a broken nose, bloody lip, and way more than a few bruises. Matt punched Tai again.  
  
*gunfire*  
  
They all looked to see the shooter.  
  
"Nick!" Tai said in a low, cracky voice.  
  
"Who the heck is Nick!" Matt said.  
  
"The basketball team captain and Tai and Sora's best friend!" Nick said.  
  
"And that's important because...." A voice from the shadows said. It was Jesse.  
  
"Where's Sora" Nick said holding the gun towards the shadows.  
  
"In the back of the car with..Brett." Jesse said.  
  
"WHAT!" Tai, Nick, and even Matt said in unison.  
  
"Oh don't worry he's not doing anything to her yet he's just laying beside her because she's no fun to him unconscience." Jesse said throwing them all an intriguing devilish smile.  
  
Matt gave him a death glare. "You didn't say anything about doing something like that with her you just beat up and that's it!" Matt said giving him the look of death.  
  
"Matt chill. I thought you liked the torture that makes her endure; why are you freakin out man I thought you did this and that you like almost screwed every girl you saw." Jesse said giving him a confused glare.  
  
"You thought wrong!" Matt screamed.  
  
"Actually...I thought that was true." Tai said giving Matt a glance.  
  
"Shut up Tai! You don't know anything that happened you just believed what the rumors said!" Matt said in a voice that almost sounded as if he was actually showing emotions.  
  
"Matt, you did what you did there's no changing that!" Tai screamed back at him.  
  
Right before Matt could respond they heard a scream.  
  
"SORA" Tai screamed.  
  
Matt and Tai ran towards the Hummer. Tai and Matt were stopped by some certain members of a certain group. In front of Matt was Jesse; in front of Tai were two other members of the gang.  
  
"Get out of my way Jesse!" Matt said clenching his fist.  
  
"What's up with you man? Why are you siding with that loser!" Jesse said giving him a confused look.  
  
"Look I'm not taking sides especially not with HIM! I just don't want the girl to get raped man I care for her." Matt said giving him a are you just trying to sign your death wish look.  
  
"Oh really.. you care for her..ohhh I get it. You want to get her laid as much as Brett does." Jesse said giving him a I got it wink.  
  
"NO! you're so sick ! She shouldn't get raped she doesn't deserve it no matter what she does! I mean what do you guys do rape every girl you see I mean C'mon." Matt said giving him a disgusted glance. But before Jesse could respond Matt's fist came flying at him and he was knocked unconscience. He then kicked one of the other guys that Tai was fighting in the stomach causing the guy to fall to the ground. Right when he fell Matt kicked him in the face also knocking him unconscience. Tai on the other hand to finish off the other guy kept punching him in the stomach and then for his final move he did a remix of one of his favorite soccer moves. Tai did a part bicycle kick hitting the guy in the chin then before he fell he twirled to the right turning his body and kicking the guy in the side of the face. Tai fell catching himself in a almost like push up position.  
  
"Hmm..your kicks have improved but you have lost your fighting touch." Matt said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up! And why the heck are you helping me" Tai said getting up.  
  
"Tai whoever said I was helping you!" Matt said in a confused manner. Before they could finish their fight they were interrupted by Nick.  
  
"Guys! SORA!" Nick said pointing to the car. The guys quickly moved to the car. There every step they took praying Sora was ok.  
  
"MOVE!" Matt said drawing back his fist. Matt broke through the window getting a deep gash on his knuckles and a piece of glass on his wrist. Matt flinched in pain and started to clench his hand and wrist. Tai unlocked the car and opened the door to find an unconscience Sora and a missing Brett.  
  
"He fled, why?" asked Matt.  
  
"Maybe you scared him off, Nick" Tai said.  
  
"Something's not right" Matt said. All of a sudden Tai saw Matt dash over to the driver's seat of the Hummer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tai asked giving him the are you an idiot glance.  
  
"Get in" Matt said sternly.  
  
"Uhh...why?" Tai asked in confusion.  
  
"Look Brett took the machine gun, he must have planned all this except for Nick's entrance..so he's out they're more than likely plotting your death, Sora's rape and any other grand scheme he can think of. Now can you please trust me just this once?" Matt said.  
  
"Alright but just this once." Tai said with a concerned manner. So Tai got in the front passenger seat of Brett's car. "So smart one if you plan on getting us out of here how exactly do you plan on getting the car to start without any keys!" Tai said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Right then Matt leaned over and hot wired the car  
  
"Ohh..." Tai said looking out the window trying to hide his stupidity and act subtle.  
  
Matt sped the car off keeping a sharp eye out for Brett. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know why do you even care?" Tai said.  
  
"Sorry..I was just asking." Matt said giving off a sigh at Tai's stubbornness/stupidity.  
  
"Yeah like you were the one sorry for Ashley, huh?" Tai said.  
  
"Ok, that was not my fault I was framed" Matt said raising his voice.  
  
"Yes it was Matt! You were convicted!" Tai said also raising his voice.  
  
"Matt...Tai....where am I? and why are you two arguing so much?" Sora said in a low groggy voice.  
  
"SORA! You're up!" Tai said lowering his voice.  
  
"What happened is a long story" Matt said still expressing his anger.  
  
Matt slowly pulled into the Obadai Hospital parking lot. He pulled into a parking place and got out of the car. Tai got out and helped Sora out. Tai ended up carrying Sora into the ER they all ended up going to different rooms for treatment. Matt just had a few cuts and bruises. Tai had an injured ribcage, cuts and bruises, and a sprained ankle. Sora on the other hand had a cracked ribcage, cuts and bruises on her face, a broken wrist, and a injured knee again.  
  
Matt walked out of the hospital room heading towards the exit.  
  
"And there he goes again leaving the scene and running away from the good truthful life heading back to the dark, bad, and mysteriously troubled life." A voice from behind Matt said.  
  
"Tai isn't that what you want me to do?" Matt asked in a curious tone.  
  
"Yes, but Sora disagrees I guess she heard some of our argument and now she wants to see you. She's scared to see you but she wants to anyway so if you do anything to threaten her or hurt her I will make you regret ever even being born Yamato Ishida." Tai said.  
  
Matt sighed and headed towards her hospital room. He knocked on the hard cold door, all he could hear were the sounds of deep breathes and the beeping of machines giving you the notice of a young woman's life. Matt then put his hand on the metal door handle and slowly turned it hearing the click of the door opening. The door creaked with life as he opened it and when he looked at he bed with the person at which he came to visit he saw a beautiful red head that looked helpless but even then more beautiful then he had ever seen her. When she turned her head her scarlet eyes meeting with his astonishingly handsome blue eyes it was as if all of his pain had left and he was in the moment of his life.  
  
"Matt" a cracky, weak voice said.  
  
"Yeah...umm..what did you want to talk to me about?" Matt said still staring into her scarlet eyes.  
  
"What are you burrowing inside of you, Matt, it's eating away at you and you need to get it out of you." Sora said with a concerned expression.  
  
Matt looked at her helpless body, a cast on her wrist, a brace on her knee, bandages on her face and scars. He couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was lying there in that hospital bed with so many machines on her helping her breath and monitoring her and she still wanted to help him not giving one piece of concern for herself when he was supposedly responsible for everything that happened to her.  
  
"Matt, please tell me" Sora pleaded. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to help for she also was holding something back from the world, something she regretted, something no one else knew.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you" Matt said.  
  
*tbc* Cliffhanger what is Matt going to say? What is Tai's issue? What is Sora hiding? Where'd Nick and Brett go? Please review. 


	4. Some Answers to the Unknown

I hope you liked the third chapter sorry to leave you hanging so now on with the chapter. Oh and thank you all for the reviews they really lift me up I know I only have few reviews but their enough so I personally would like to thank you all. blondie121147 that's freaky about Brett. so now on with the story.  
  
Ch. 4 Answers to the Unknown  
  
Matt sat down on the cushioned chair beside Sora's bed and he looked deep into those sapphire eyes and all he saw was loneliness but with a sense of love.  
  
"Sora, I've never told anyone this because everyone who has ever heard my dreaded story believed the conviction without ever giving a chance to me." Matt said almost allowing tears to form in his blue gorgeous eyes.  
  
Sora herself could tell Matt was not what he seemed to be. She lifted her hand off the white cotton sheets of the hospital bed and put her soft, petite hand on his masculine shoulder.  
  
"Sora I don't know why I'm letting you hear all this information but I feel as if for your sake you should know. There's something about you something that draws something out of me." Matt said in a low, calm voice looking deep into her eyes and she looking back into his.  
  
"Matt tell me, I don't care what Tai has said to you or what anyone else has. Tell me for I will listen I will help you for you are doing something that I don't think anyone else in the world could do." Sora said letting her sapphire eyes get filled with tears for this man right beside her.  
  
"Alright two years ago when I was even more foolish and stupid than I am now I was convicted...for rape." Matt said trying stop his tears from forming. He held his head in his hands to keep her from seeing the tears of sadness and depression fall down his face.  
  
Sora was already letting a few tears fall down her face. If he was supposedly a rapist then why did he not rape her when he had the open opportunity. She was speechless this was such a shock.  
  
"Sora, what really happened was....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Dad I'm going out" the sixteen year old growing rockstar yelled.  
  
"Alright but remember tonight at midnight your brother's plane lands and you have to pick him up. So please try to remember to go get him and please be sober." His dad yelled back.  
  
"Whatever" the boy yelled. As he slammed the heavy front door shut. 'Gosh why does my dad always have to bring up the bad moments of my life..at least the ones he knows about.' The boy thought to himself.  
  
He hopped in his red Ferrari and sped off. He pulled into a so- called "abandoned" motel.  
  
"Hey, Matt." Devyn said slapping hands with him.  
  
"Hey" Matt said walking into the lobby.  
  
See the motel was abandoned and Devyn's father bought it for him so he could party and chill. The motel had a room for alcohol, separate rooms for different types of drugs, and rooms for 'couples'. Matt first always took a stop at the alcohol room and had a few drinks then he went towards the G.H.B room. (G.H.B is a drug that you put in a drink or drink plain and it gives you a high if you take a very little amount, but if you take more of it you get weak, weary, and sometimes even pass out. Men usually give that amount for women to make them weak and weary enough to rape them.) Matt had lost his G.H.B bottle so he was going to get some more.  
  
"Hey, man you got some" asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, where's my money?" a voice replied from the dark corners of the room.  
  
Matt, pulled out $550.00 and held it out to the man. The man held out the G.H.B bottle and they exchanged items and Matt exited the room.  
  
~One hour later~  
  
Matt was high on G.H.B and drunk when he started to leave but stabile enough to hear the sirens of the vehicles he hated the most.  
  
"Cops!" Matt yelled.  
  
Most of the group got away not including Matt. Matt was caught.  
  
"You're Yamato Ishida, haven't we arrested you before?" a female officer asked.  
  
"NO, ya think!" Matt said sarcastically checking the female out.  
  
"Hmm....oh yes, you were arrested for being drunk and for drug possession." She said giving him a disgusted look.  
  
"ya, ya, ya blah, blah, blah I've heard it all ready now can I go I gotta pick my brother up at the airport" Matt said.  
  
"Hmm.. let me think uhh..NO!" she said returning the sarcasm "You're drunk and high. I'm calling your father when we get to the station"  
  
~Station~  
  
Matt was in bigger trouble his G.H.B bottle that had been lost was now found, but there was a catch...it was found by a girl who claimed to have been raped! Matt's father finally arrived at the station after calling T.K. and telling him his mother would be picking him up.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, your son is under investigation of rape of Miss. Ashley Neape." The male officer said.  
  
"Where is he?" the father asked in a low mono voice trying to keep his anger down.  
  
"Interrogation room, I'll take you there..he's a mess we found him all drugged up on G.H.B and drunk too." The officer said leading him to the small isolated window decorated room that looked cold and very uncomfortable.  
  
"DAD?!" Matt said with a scared expression.  
  
"Matt...did you really.." Malcolm asked shakily Matt had never ever done such a thing or even acted like this.  
  
"NO DAD! I didn't I swear!" Matt said standing out of the cold metal chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Ishida!" the lawyer and interrogator yelled.  
  
Matt sat down with a disgusted look on his face. He was interrogated and put in jail there was going to be a trial.  
  
~One week later~Trial~  
  
Tai was there, he and Matt were best friends. How could he rape Tai's girlfriend. Ashley was also there. When Matt was brought in the court room Ashley gave Matt a smirk Matt sat down in the chair next to his lawyer, his handcuff clanging and his orange clothes giving off his every movement. Ashley had done something..Matt did not rape her the only problem was..who would believe him. Matt knew he was framed.  
  
~Juries verdict~  
  
"What is your verdict?" the plump Judge Green asked.  
  
"We find the defendant not guilty for he was under the influence of drugs and alcohol, but these crimes will not go unpunished. He will spend time in a rehab center until he comes clean of drinking and of drugs. He is to be sent to Obadai Juveniles Rehab Center."  
  
"He will be sent tomorrow morning at 7:30 A.M. He may go home and spend his time there so that he may pack and say his good-byes then he will be shipped off to the rehab center." Judge Green said and with that he dismissed the court.  
  
The one thing Matt remembered was the look on Tai's face. He looked at Tai only to notice a look of disgust on his face and betrayal, hate, and anger in his eyes. Matt just frowned Tai hated him from that point on.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Ever since that incident I've always known that Ashley was hiding something I just don't know what yet."Matt said his voice fading into a state of confusionary thought.  
  
"Oh my gosh Matt I'm so sorry." Sora said starting to sit up.  
  
"Woah what the heck do you think your doing?" Matt said standing up and tending his hands towards her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to give you a hug that's ok isn't it?" Sora said giving him a sly smile.  
  
"Ohh..uhh yeah" Matt said with a shocked look.  
  
Usually everyone who heard that story rejected him or gave him painful words of disgust. But no one had ever showed him such compassion and love. So he leaned over and hugged her and when he hugged her she took in a deep breath of his cologne. She smiled for she couldn't help but noticed Matt's expression when she showed him love instead of hate. 'How could I have judged him so quickly I mean wow I always was the one who gave people a chance now look at me I'm hugging the man at which I thought I was destined to hate.' She thought to herself. They stayed in that position for a little while until they heard a knock on the door. Matt and Sora stopped hugging and turned to face the noise.  
  
"Who is it?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's someone who has brought food" a voice replied in a silly manner.  
  
"TAI! Get your butt in here." Sora replied laughing at Tai.  
  
"Okeday." Tai said turning the doorknob as slow as humanly possibly just to piss her off.  
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Alright, alright don't wake the dead man" Tai said.  
  
When Tai opened the door he saw a certain blue eyed, blonde haired boy who he thought would've left by now.  
  
"What is Matt still doing here?" Tai asked raising his voice.  
  
"Tai keep your voice down and come here and I'll explain EVERYTHING " Sora said giving him a cute convincing look.  
  
"Alright" he said giving Matt a deep death glare.  
  
Tai sat down on her bed and waited for her explanation.  
  
"Tai, I want you to listen to Matt's part of the story and REALLY listen, try to understand him and I mean TRY!" Sora said giving him one of the most serious expressions Tai had ever seen her give.  
  
"Fine but just for you." Tai said.  
  
Matt told Tai everything. He had always tried to get Tai to be his friend again but Tai just never listened.  
  
~Ten minutes later of silence~  
  
Sora watched the boys waiting for one of them to respond to anything.  
  
"I..I..didn't ever hear that side...but...Ashley...said that..." Tai stopped and tried to recalculate his thoughts.  
  
"Tai think if I was the one who supposedly 'raped' your girlfriend then why the heck would I keep trying to be your friend and by now wouldn't I have already raped Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
All Tai could do was run out of the room.  
  
~One week later~  
  
Sora was being released, her knee had a brace on it and she couldn't run. She could basically and even barely walk but she still refused crutches. She had a brace on her wrist and bandages on her cuts. She hadn't heard from Tai ever since the day with Matt. She didn't really have a ride because she didn't want to bother Tai. And she'd been told by Jeff (Nick's twin) that Nick was missing ever since he saved them. She basically started to stagger home. Until she heard blaring music and turned to see a black and red camaro pull up it looked brand new. It had tinted windows so she couldn't see the driver. Then the window rolled down and showed a blonde with a million-dollar smile on his face.  
  
"Matt!?" She said in shock while also checking out his car.  
  
"The one and only, now do you want a ride or not?" Matt said leaning over to the passenger side and opening the door.  
  
Sora smiled brightly and slowly struggled to get to the other side of the car.  
  
"Nice ride" she said giving him a sparkling smile.  
  
"Thanks" Matt said giving her a wink.  
  
She blushed slightly and shut the door. Matt sped off. ' I wonder if he's coming back to his old self before he was accused.' Sora thought to herself.  
  
"Where do you live?" asked Matt.  
  
"Obadai Springs Apartment Complex" Sora said.  
  
"Right" and with that Matt swerved to the right.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
Matt pulled into the parking lot and dropped her off. Before she left she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" She yelled and shut the car door. Leaving a shocked blonde in the car.  
  
Sora walked up to her apartment and noticed the door was unlocked which was actually usual for her lock was broken so sometimes it didn't lock. When she went in and shut the door she felt strong hands grab her waist. She turned around to see her opposer and it was someone who she did not want to see at the time the man she had come to fear..Brett. Her crimson eyes were not sparkling with radiance like they were with Matt now they were filled with fear and insecureness. She looked into his brown eyes, which were flaming with hate. She knew his intentions and they were not her standard of intentions. She quickly tried to fight him off but just couldn't. Brett picked her up in his arms and brought her to her bedroom. The gang tied her down. She wanted someone any one.. she needed help and fast. It was as if she was in a nightmare which never ended her worst fear was now a reality which was coming to pass.  
  
********************************tbc*************************************  
  
Cliffhanger. Will Matt save her? Where'd Nick go? What's going to happen to Sora? Till next chapter. Oh ya I need help. What's the name of the members of Matt's band. Plz I need help and if you have any ideas of opinions you would like me to add plz tell me I'd really appreciate it I'll probably put them in here so ya thanks. Plz review with advice and the names. 


	5. Truth be Told

Summary: Sorato. Matts the new hot bad boy, Sora's the good girl with deep secrets, Tai knows Matt but regrets ever knowing him. Alright Sora is the new target of the worst group in Obadai and Matt's now apart of the group who targets her what will Matt do?  
  
Recap: Brett picked her up in his arms and brought her to her bedroom. The gang tied her down. She wanted someone any one.. she needed help and fast. It was as if she was in a nightmare which never ended her worst fear was now a reality which was coming to pass.  
  
So on with the story:  
  
Ch.5  
  
Truth be Told  
  
~Matt's Car~  
  
'Wow, that was, wow did she really kiss me on the cheek' Matt thought to himself while putting his hand on the spot she kissed. Something quickly caught his eye as he turned a corner. A black purse with chains 'well I don't own that' Matt thought. 'oh Sora must have left this here ewww..I better return that to her' he thought swerving his car around causing a slight tie up.  
  
~Sora's Apartment~  
  
Brett had already gotten her shirt off and he was going so slow caressing her tender body with his cold hands. The agony of how slow time was going was just dreadful to her she swore to herself that time was against her. -knock, knock-  
  
The sound of her apartment door echoed throughout the rooms. Brett stopped what he was doing and Sora froze in place trying to figure who was at the door then she heard that familiar voice a voice she thought she would never be so relieved to hear.  
  
"Sora" Matt said banging his fist at the door again.  
  
"Ma.." She was cut off by Brett who quickly rushed his hand from her stomach to her mouth.  
  
Matt heard her voice and knew something wasn't right. He knew only one thing the one thing he wished he thought was wrong.  
  
-TROUBLE- with the one person he despised of now.  
  
Matt quickly kicked the stubborn door down causing a clash and clang to echo through the rooms. He quickly took a quick look around trying to find the troubled girl but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"BRETT" He yelled his voice quickly flowing throughout the rooms.  
  
Matt knew if this was Brett there was probably only one place he would be.... The BEDROOM. Matt quickly ran to the only door he could possibly think was the bedroom when he turned the doorknob he realized something the door was locked! He quickly took a step back and knocked the door down. He took a look around the room to find Sora in her bra and a knife to her throat being held by Brett. Matt stood in horror of the sight. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Matt how nice of you to join us" Brett said smiling at him. "I thought you were that Tai guy whew now that I know its just you will you please excuse me I'm a little busy." He said lowering the knife and motioning to Sora. Who was crying heavily.  
  
"Get away from her" Matt yelled clenching his fists.  
  
"C'mon Matt what's up with you" Brett said with confusion beginning to get his knife again.  
  
"YOURE NOT going to RAPE her" Matt yelled swiftly running towards Brett and tackling him to the ground. Matt picked Brett up after punching him hard in the face. Then he slammed him into the wall. Literally implanting Brett into the wall.  
  
"Matt, I thought you were a "supposedly" a rapist but I actually thought you were going to actually sleep with her. You really disappointed Ashley you know but she got paid $200.00 so she's happy even though she desperately wanted to see how good you were. But she framed you and got the goody, goody rock star in trouble." Brett said laughing sarcastically.  
  
"WHAT you were the one who set me up" Matt said implanting him even more into the wall still in horror of what he had just learned.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Brett said smirking.  
  
"You ruined my life!" Matt said punching him in the ribs then the face until Brett fell to the ground bleeding frantically and knocked unconscience.  
  
Matt then quickly sped around tending to the horrified, crying Sora. He grabbed the knife that Brett had and cut her loose. He took his gray sweatshirt off and let her put it on revealing his white tank. Matt picked the sobbing red head up and let her cry on his shoulder carrying her to his car. When they reached the camaro he laid Sora in the passenger side and shut the door he then reached his side and got in Sora still crying laid down in the car resting her head on Matt's lap. Matt smiled with sympathy and drove off.  
  
"Where are we going?" the soft voice asked.  
  
"My house now go back to sleep" he said running his hand through her soft silky hair.  
  
~Matt's House~  
  
Matt pulled up to a black gate. He typed a code, which caused the black gates to open revealing his mansion. When he drove into the circular drive way showing the huge mansion and lawn. In the middle of the circular driveway was a basketball court on the left was a soccer field, on the right was a baseball field. The house was at least four stories and had two angel fountains at the door way entrance. Sora awoke and stared in awe. Matt pulled into a garage, which could hold at least fifty cars in it. ( The house indoor and outdoor look like Lara Croft's house except not all the scientific crap and inside there are workout rooms and an indoor pool on each floor. More band stuff and party stuff. Outdoors in the back is a outdoor pool and hot tub a lot of four wheelers and dirt bikes which had a track in the forests) Matt picked Sora up taking her to the front door and as he opened the creaky door it opened swiftly revealing the beautiful house.  
  
"Matt, what have I told you about bringing girls home" a voice asked from the second floor.  
  
"Dad she almost she got raped you idiot now shut up until you know all the information" Matt yelled at his father Malcolm  
  
"Oh well then she can stay as long as she needs." His father said. " oh ya dinner starts at 6:30p.m. DON'T BE LATE!" his father yelled as Matt was taking Sora upstairs.  
  
"Dad it's dinner there shouldn't be a freakin time for dinner!" Matt yelled back at him.  
  
Matt finally reached the fourth floor and went all the way down the to the end of the hall. He took Sora to the bedroom on the left he opened the door to reveal a big screen t.v, a dvd and vcr player, and a bunch of dvds. Sora gasped at the sight of how much stuff there was. Matt carried her over to the queen-sized bed with baby blue sheets and a comforter. Sora noticed a remote by the bed.  
  
"What's that?" she asked pointing to the remote.  
  
"Oh that's a bed remote with a heater, cooler, and massager." Matt said.  
  
Sora laid there for a little while then started to break down again. Matt quickly embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey you want lunch?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh ya I'll go make it" Sora said getting up.  
  
"Woah, woah lay down and watch Alfred" Matt said smiling.  
  
"ALFRED" Matt yelled his voice echoing through the house.  
  
"Yes, master Ishida" A older man said stepping into the room. (I know typical but I love that butler name)  
  
"Lunch please" Matt said his voice receding to normal.  
  
"Yes, sir and who is this young beauty?" Alfred said causing Sora to blush. As Alfred kissed Sora's hand. Causing her to blush even more.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi" Sora said. After Alfred learned her name he left to make lunch.  
  
"Hey at dinner I have to warn you my dad will more than likely interrogate you in a weird way." Matt said trying to smile.  
  
"Ok" she said softly trying to hide her fear. For because of something with her father she feared fathers.  
  
~Dinner Time~ (sorry I skip around A LOT)  
  
Sora walked downstairs with Matt by her side. They got downstairs and approached the huge round , well polished dinner table and was greeted by Matt' father and she sensed trouble.  
  
********************************tbc*************************************  
  
Thank you for the reviews I dearly appreciate them. Plz I need to know the names of Matt's band members and if you have any ideas plz tell me I'll probably put them in here. So plz review. Thanx. 


	6. Dinner is Served

Thank you all for reviews and ideas. They will come in handy. Sorry it took so long to update I was busy on another fic. any who here's a recap.  
  
Recap: Sora walked downstairs with Matt by her side. They got downstairs and approached the huge round , well polished dinner table and was greeted by Matt' father and she sensed trouble.  
  
ON with the story.  
  
Matt walked Sora towards a chair pulling the chair out for her. After Matt had done his gentleman manners he walked to the chair beside hair and took a seat also across from his father. Matt knew every girl he had ever brought over always feared the retired Military General Ishida for he would interrogate the girl to the bone.  
  
"Sora, Sora Takenouchi right" Malcolm asked giving her a stern face.  
  
"Yes, sir" Sora said with a nervous, shaky voice.  
  
"How long have you known Matt?" Malcolm asked not showing a hint of likeliness in her so far and he had no mercy as it seemed.  
  
"Well, probably the day he arrived at out school" Sora said trying to give him a smile. Matt was sweating for if Sora told him how he treated her at first he would be a dead man.  
  
"I see..how'd you meet him?" the father asked. Matt knew Sora was uncomfortable, he also noticed Sora was so pale it looked as if she was dead. She was byfar the most nervous girl he had ever seen. She looked more nervous talking to his dad then she did with Brett.  
  
'Keep going Sora it's ok youre doing fine, all dads aren't like your dad.' Sora thought to herself. "Well I guess you could say we went from hitting on eachother to a very unique friendship. Sora said trying to leave out A LOT of detail.  
  
"Hmm..where are your parents? Don't they care that you're out at a mans house spending the night?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Well my mom died and my dad's" Sora paused for a moment almost flinching at the thought of her dad. "Well my dad's gone. So I kindof live a free life." Sora said.  
  
"Oh really so do you do "whatever" you want?" Malcolm asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"DAD!" Matt yelled.  
  
"No, it's ok Matt, ...well no, I have morals." Sora said putting her hand on Matt's shoulder to keep him calm.  
  
"Oh really and they are?"Malcolm said.  
  
"OK! DAD that's enough!" Matt yelled again.  
  
"Matt, it's ok I don't mind really, there's nothing wrong with your dad knowing my morals..well I will never go on a whim and have sex with a random guy I meet, and I never will go get drunk with my boyfriend do something stupid. And those are the basic ideas of mine other ones are little and unimportant." Sora said taking a deep breath and still resting her hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
Matt stared at her in awe how could she be so calm and patient not struggling at all with revealing all of this information. She truly was what he needed. The dad stood quietly for a moment really not knowing what to say.  
  
"Wow...uhh..well I have to say you are the first girl that I approve of. Thank you for staying strong with me and for also staying strong with Matt. And not getting angry with my personal questions" Malcolm said giving her a warm friendly smile.  
  
Matt almost fainted and Sora smiled back with glee. "I'm not mad at you Mr. Ishida and I believe what Matt has told me is true and when Brett "ran" into Matt when Matt was rescuing me, we found out the truth" Sora said her smile declining for it reminded her of what had happened in the past and the thing with Brett.  
  
"Really, I see, Matt what happened?" Malcolm said getting up and leading them to the living room. They went through the sliding door and into the spacious, well decorated living room.  
  
Malcolm motioned for them to sit on the couch. "Uhh...I can go upstairs if you want to talk to Matt" Sora said starting to get up.  
  
"No Miss. Takenouchi I think it would be better if you stayed there." Malcolm said  
  
"Okay," Sora said sitting down by Matt on the comfortable black, leather sofa.  
  
"So, Matt what happened" Malcolm asked.  
  
Matt got comfortable and began to tell him the whole story about what happened at Sora's place and what Brett had said.  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
"And so Ashley was paid to act raped in order to set me up and send me to jail. All along I thought they were my friends" Matt said taking a long deep breathe.  
  
"wow was that what really happened Sora?" Malcolm asked with a concerned face.  
  
"Yes, sir every last bit of it." Sora stated.  
  
"Okay, Matt, Sora go have some fun and get some rest I'm going to call out lawyer" malcolm said getting up and leaving.  
  
"I think he likes you" Matt said. "And that's the first time he's ever smiled at one of the girls I brought home."  
  
"Well, Ishida were not dating or having sex and I'm not your girlfriend so there you have it" Sora said giving him a smile.  
  
"Well, not at the time but you never know" Matt said giving her a wink.  
  
"OH and you think you could get me" Sora said blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah if you saw the real charm of the Ishida man you'd be wanting me like every other fan girl" Matt said.  
  
"Fan girl?" Sora said tilting her head in a confused manner.  
  
"OH yeah, something else you don't know about me, I'm apart of a band called 'the Bloody Vamps' (Im sorry but 'Teenage Wolves' I mean c'mon he's 17 he's growing up he's not a teenager any more) we have A LOT of fans....especially me" Matt said.  
  
"Oh really, now you have me intrigued" Sora said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well the members of my band are: Kyuwa, Sanraku, Eizo and Atshushi. Eizo, plays the electric guitar and is my assistant singer, Sanraku plays the drums, Kyuwa plays the electric piano, and Atshushi plays the steel guitar and I play the electric guitar and I am the head singer." Matt said flashing a grin.  
  
"Like fun, I'd love to buy tickets to go to your concert it sounds great!" Sora said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Sora, I'll get you backstage passes and I'll even get Tai one, and I know to band will want to meet you be cause you're very cute." Matt said causing Sora to blush.  
  
"Oh my gosh thank you so much! I will force Tai to go " Sora leaned over hugged Matt and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Sora gave off a yawn and laid her head on Matt's shoulder. "You really need to go bed" Matt said looking down at Sora.  
  
"I would but I can't get my mind off Brett and what happened" Sora said beginning cry.  
  
"Hey, Hey it's ok I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Matt said entrapping the girl in hug. "C'mon I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" Matt said looking into her scarlet watery eyes. "Wait that's not one of your morals that I'm breaking is it?"  
  
"No, I'm not that protective" Sora said.  
  
"Oh, really good girls got a bad side" Matt said smirking.  
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it" Sora said giggling.  
  
"Oh really" Matt said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Now that's another story Ishida, now it's time for bed" Sora said getting up.  
  
Matt escorted her to the bedroom and when they reached Matt realized she had no clothes to sleep in. "Uhh..Sora do you want to wear one of my t- shirts"  
  
"If it's not to much to ask" Sora replied  
  
Matt smiled and left the room. He came back with a black long sleeve button up shirt it was a little big for him so it would fit like a small dress to her, a VERY small dress. Sora put on the shirt and told Matt to turn back around. Matt turned around and saw her thin legs which glimmered with beauty. Sora crawled in bed as Matt did the same. Sora curled up next to Matt and eventually fell asleep. When Matt finally got out of the bed he smiled at the beauty and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you "Matt whispered in her ear.  
  
Matt glanced over at the clock before he exited the room. It read –3:11 a.m.- Matt yawned and shut Sora's door. He walked his room and laid on his bed. 'I wonder if she is the one I wonder if I'll get Tai back as a friend.' Matt thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~Morning~8:47 a.m.  
  
Matt awoke to the sound of a phone, he turned around to see his awaker which was ringing and about to vibrate itself off the nightstand. Matt leaned his sleepy body over and grabbed his cellphone. "Ya" Matt muttered rudely to the caller.  
  
"Betrayer, now she well pay the consequences for you, you know of whom I speak." –click- the man hung up.  
  
"Hello,Hello" Matt yelled into his cell phone. 'Jesse' Matt thought to himself. He hung up and threw his cell phone against the wall. He then slowly got out of bed. He put on his cologne and brushed his teeth not bothering with his hair. He cranked up the music as he put on a pair of baggy jeans and a black tank. He went downstairs to see what was for breakfast and to his surprise when he opened the doorway to the kitchen he found his father and even Alfred eating biscuits and gravy with sausage. "Uhh..Dad..Alfred"  
  
"Oh Matt, Sora's in the kitchen, she's a wonderful cook you know." Malcolm said taking another bite.  
  
Matt nodded his head and went into the cooking room. When he opened the door heard alternative music and found a certain red head in his shirt doing the dishes.  
  
"Now this is a first" Matt said with a million-dollar grin on his face. Sora was startled by him.  
  
"Well, I had to do something nice for you guys, and your breakfast is over there "Sora said pointing to the stove.  
  
Matt leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Matt thanked her and gave her a wink. Sora blushed heavily and smiled. Matt loved it when she blushed like that. Matt went in the dining room and joined his father. When he took a look out the window and saw a familiar car...IT WAS BRETT'S! Matt quickly told the men to get down. He then ran into the kitchen and dove on Sora. Right then shots fired and all you could hear was glass breaking.  
  
**************************************tbc*********************************** ***********************  
  
Cliffhanger, thank you for names and reviews. Plz review 


	7. Bandages

Thank you all for reviews.  
  
Recap: Matt dove on Sora and right then all you could hear was glass breaking.  
  
Ch. 7  
Bandages  
  
Sora screamed and clung tightly to Matt. Matt made sure to keep her safe. They lay there on the tile floor of the kitchen in horror. Matt had his arms locked around Sora.  
  
"You, guys ok" a voice said coming from the door.  
  
"Yes, I think...Oh my gosh! Mr. Ishida you've been hurt!" Sora said looking at his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, I just got slit no big deal, what about you and Matt?" Malcolm asked walking towards them stepping on broken glass.  
  
"I'm ok, just a little shocked, I don't know about Matt" Sora said.  
  
Matt moaned in pain and began to get off Sora.  
  
"Matt what's wrong?" Sora asked sounding concerned.  
  
"My shoulder" Matt said.  
  
Sora sat up and looked at the back of Matt's shoulder. "OH MY GOSH Matt"" Sora gasped, for Matt's shoulder had a huge slit in it. Matt was bleeding heavily. Matt flinched every now and then of agony in his shoulder. Sora skimmed the floor for a piece of bloody glass. She looked towards the counter and saw a piece of glass about five inches long with blood smothered all over it.  
  
"Where's your first aid kit" Sora asked Malcolm.  
  
"Third floor the fifth bathroom to your left" Malcolm replied.  
  
Sora smiled and went as fast as she could with her knee restraining her from her from going faster than a turtle. When Sora finally made it to the third floor she counted to the fifth bathroom on the left. She opened the perfectly textured white cabinet which held the first aid kit, she also found some more gauze pads and medications needed. She quickly picked everything up and headed downstairs. She found the guys in the living room on the sofa. She hobbled to Mr. Ishida and sat down beside him.  
  
"Mr. Ishida you first" She said pulling out some supplies. She then applied the medication and bandages. When she was finished she flashed a smile.  
  
"Thank you Sora, umm..I know now is probably not the time but you and my son didn't do anything last night did you?" Malcolm said motioning to her attire.  
  
Sora looked down to see that she was in Matt's T-shirt. She'd kindof spazzed out and had forgotten she was still wearing that. "Ohh...NO SIR I needed something to sleep in." Sora said blushing severely. Mr. Ishida gave her a reassuring smile showing he understood and that he knew she was telling the truth.  
  
Sora approached Matt who was sitting across from his father on the other sofa. Matt luckily was being a space cadet and not paying attention to the conversation she and his father were having. "How are you" She asked.  
  
Matt awoke from his day dream and gave his attention to Sora. "Ok, my shoulder still aches but otherwise fine"  
  
"Take off your shirt" Sora said.  
  
"Ahhh..can't wait to get my shirt off huh?" Matt said giving her a smirk.  
  
"Oh Yes, I just couldn't help myself" Sora said with sarcasm in her voice while running one of her hands through his hair but the other one was doing the opposite.  
  
"OUCH!" Matt yelled "What the..." there had been a sharp pain in his shoulder.  
  
Sora gave a devious grin and held up a bottle of medicine.  
  
"You mischievous devil" Matt said flinching.  
  
Sora laughed and began to bandage him up.  
  
"Dang, that hurt...you're so mean" Matt said pouting.  
  
"Aww..poor baby" Sora said beginning to smile while finishing his treatment up. "Ok, all better but there is one last thing that my mom told me that makes everybody feel better." Before Matt could respond Sora leaned over and gave him a kiss not on the cheek but on the lips unfortunately for Matt it was a very brief kiss.  
  
"Ok, I'm ALL better now" Matt said in awe.  
  
"Good" Sora said.  
  
"Hey, do you want to stay longer?" Matt asked. "it's been fun having you around even my dad likes having you around."  
  
"I'm sorry but I better get home but here" she said grabbing a piece of paper and jotting something down on it. "That's my phone number and by any chance do you still have my purse?"  
  
"Uhh..yeah hang on" Matt jolted upstairs and returned a few minutes later with her purse. "here"  
  
"Thank you" she reached in her purse digging around inside of it. "Ah ha" she said pulling out a key. "this is a key to my place come by any time and you can call me at any time now can you take me home?"  
  
"Yeah, come on" Matt said getting off the couch.  
  
~Outside Sora's apartment complex~  
  
"Thanks Matt" she said.  
  
"What no kiss this time" Matt said pouting.  
  
"Oh, you are good and you have no shame" Sora said smiling and she leaned in and kissed him again. Matt knew not to go to far with her..so he made the kiss brief.  
  
Sora grabbed her purse said her good byes and walked off.  
  
"Gosh, I think I'm falling for her" Matt said to himself.  
  
-ring, ring-  
  
He looked down at his cell phone which read—239-9496—what the...  
  
"ya"  
  
"Matt, it's Chris..remember.." the voice said.  
  
"Chris, man! You're out of jail! FINALLY" Matt said with excitement in his voice. (Chris one of Matt's best friends who believed him when Matt was convicted)  
  
"ya, man but you know what...I'm still disobeying the law" Chris remarked.  
  
Matt laughed at his comment. "What do you want?"  
  
"aww just to see if you want to go to this abandoned ware house I heard about it supposed to be the best place" Chris said. "So, Matt you gonna come pick me up because my license kindof is on suspension you could say"  
  
......  
  
*********************************************tbc**************************** ***************** Will Matt agree? If Matt does will he do something stupid? Is Sora falling for Matt? What's up with Tai and Nick? Plz review. 


	8. Forgiveness of the Heart

Thank you all for reviews.  
  
Recap: "aww just to see if you want to go to this abandoned ware house I heard about it supposed to be the best place" Chris said. "So, Matt you gonna come pick me up because my license kindof is on suspension you could say"  
  
......  
  
Ch.8  
Forgiveness of the Heart  
  
On with the story.  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt but no drugs man I learned my lesson there but a few drinks wouldn't hurt" Matt said.  
  
"Great, I'm at the Morrison Motel room number 28 see ya in about five" -click-  
  
Matt hung up his phone and sped up.  
  
~Morrison Motel~  
  
-knock, knock-  
  
"Hey Man what's up" the blonde spiky haired boy with green tips said.  
  
"the usual" Matt answered.  
  
"Well let's go" Chris said.  
  
"Where is it"  
  
"Block Street and Portland"  
  
~the warehouse~  
  
Matt and Chris got out of the camaro and walked up to the guarded door.  
  
"Hey Matt, Chris" the tall man replied.  
  
"What up" they both answered  
  
The man let them both through. When they entered the warehouse there were strobe lights everywhere and disco balls. It was decorated with spray paint designs and other assortments. They turned to their left to see a bar and to their right a disk jockey. Matt and Chris both went to the bar. Matt and Chris were well known among everybody. Matt the rock star, and Chris the fake id maker.  
  
~About an hour later~  
  
Matt was completely drunk as was Chris.  
  
~Sora's Apartment~  
  
-ring, ring-  
  
"Hello" the female answered.  
  
"Hey Sora, babe, it's Matt why don't you come down here and have some fun with me" the drunken Matt said.  
  
"Matt!?" Sora said realizing something was up. "Where are you? And are you drunk?"  
  
"Yes, it's me and I'm at an abandoned warehouse on Block Street and Portland. "Matt answered. -click- Matt hung up.  
  
"MATT!" Sora yelled. Sora hung up the phone and dialed a certain number.  
  
"Hello" a sleepy voice replied.  
  
~The Warehouse~  
  
"Is she coming" Chris asked who was also drunk.  
  
"yup" Matt took another drink.  
  
~Sora's Apartment~  
  
Sora grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She hopped in her wrangler and headed off.  
  
~The Warehouse~  
  
Luckily Matt had told the door guard to let Sora in and he would've anyway for he thought she was fine. When Sora got in the club she looked at the bar and noticed Matt. "Hey baby why don't we go have some fun" a guy said to her. Sora gave him a disgusted look.  
  
After being hit on by about sixty guys Sora made to the bar.  
  
"Matt" Sora said.  
  
"Hey you came" Matt said turning around to face her.  
  
"Matt, I've got to get you home" Sora said grabbing his arm.  
  
"C'mon babe let's have some fun first." And Matt pulled back on her arm bringing their bodies extremely close.  
  
Before Sora could say or do anything Matt pressed his lips against hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. Sora finally broke away. Of course Matt overpowered her again and brought her outside to one of the back alleys. When they reached the alley Matt slammed her against the wall. And repeated the process again except it took Sora longer to break away. "Matt, please let's go." Sora pleaded.  
  
"Oh I get it, you're using me you're just like everyone else huh" Matt said raising his voice. Before Sora could answer Matt punched her in the face. Matt drew back his arm for another punch  
  
"Don't you dare lay another hand on her" A voice said from the alley way.  
  
"And you are" Matt said trying to see through the shadows.  
  
The man snickered and stepped out of the shadows revealing his brown, bushy hair.  
  
"TAI" Sora said with excitement and relief. "You finally made it"  
  
"ya, sorry it took me awhile to find my car keys" Tai said.  
  
"Tai what a wonderful surprise." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Matt, let go of Sora and fight me like a man." Tai said.  
  
"Ok,"Matt let go Sora causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Matt and Tai walked towards eachother. When Tai got in punching range Matt struck. Tai dodged for Tai knew Matt sucked at fighting when he was drunk and Tai knew Matt's weaknesses. Tai faked a punch and when Matt dodged Tai kneed him in the stomach. Matt fell to the ground gasping for air. Tai took the opportunity and kicked Matt in the face causing Matt to go unconscience. Tai ran to Sora who now had a black eye forming. "Are you okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" Sora said. "How'd you know that we were back here all you knew was that I was in the club."  
  
"My old friend Chris, he told me after I beat the crap out of him." Tai said.  
  
"Thanks for coming, will you carry Matt to my car" Sora asked  
  
"Yeah and I'll ride home with ya" Tai said.  
  
"but your car"  
  
"I'll call Davis and he'll drive it back" Tai said.  
  
~Sora's Apartment~  
  
Sora told Tai about what happened with Brett and Matt.  
  
"So will you give him a chance..for me" Sora said.  
  
"I'll try" Tai said.  
  
Matt awoke in a bed with black and red sheets and comforter. He looked on the night stand and noticed pictures of Sora and Tai and others. Matt moaned and sat up slowly his head throbbing. Matt walked out of the room and saw Sora and Tai sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry Sora" Matt said. Standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's okay, I forgive you, you needed to get stress and emotion out of you, I don't blame you" Sora got up and gave Matt a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
Matt noticed her black eye. "Did I .." Sora nodded her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Sora said.  
  
"Hey Tai,...thanks man." Matt said.  
  
"Welcome" Tai said.  
  
"hey Tai, I guess were even." Matt said.  
  
"How so" Tai asked curiously.  
  
"Remember the night Sora was kidnapped and you got that call"  
  
"ya, how do you know about the call"  
  
"I was the caller"  
  
There was a long silence between everyone...even Sora was shocked.  
  
"Why'd you call"  
  
"Because I wanted to try to rebuild our friendship and because I care for Sora"  
  
"Well, I guess our friendship could use a second chance...but lets take it step by step"  
  
Matt smiled and as did Sora and even Tai gave a little smile. Matt took a seat on the couch and Sora sat in between the boys. They started to watch X-men 2. Sora eventually fell asleep on Matt's shoulder. Tai left after the movie and Matt started to watch One Tree Hill (Sorry couldn't think of many other shows) After a few minutes he got bored and picked Sora up and laid her on her bed.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you" Matt whispered into her ear and he turned around and headed home.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** Still where is Nick? Is Sora in love with Matt? Where'd Brett go after the shooting? Plz review. 


	9. The Ferris Wheel

Thank you all for your reviews I loved them I have forty now. I'm so sorry I just noticed I never told you their ages. Sora is 17, Matt is 18, and Tai is 18. I'm sorry it took me so long to update I had a lot of school stuff to do so ya and I read a lot of fics and I reviewed them cuz I love to review people. Anywho on with the story.  
  
Ch.10  
  
The Ferris Wheel  
  
Sora awoke the next morning. She took a deep breath inhaling the smell of breakfast. She stretched and yawned, eventually dragging her sleepy body out of bed. She came out in her gray tank and black pajama pants. Her hair was wild and tangled. She walked to her kitchen to find Tai in a light blue apron flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs.  
  
"Tai" Sora said raising an eyebrow and rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Yup, come and get your food" Tai said with a smile looking her over. "You look like you crawled out from under a rock and died."  
  
Sora just death glared him. She grabbed a plate and got her food. She sat down to eat; Tai joined her after a little more flipping and scrambling.  
  
"So when did you leave last night?" Sora asked taking a bite.  
  
"I left after the movie, you were out, Matt stayed allowing you to relax on his shoulder for a little while longer while he enjoyed some t.v. Then I think he put you to bed." Tai said putting pepper on his eggs.  
  
"Oh, I'll have to ca..  
  
--ring, ring—  
  
Sora looked at her phones caller id.  
  
--Ishida—it read  
  
"Speaking of the devil" Sora stated. "Hey," Sora replied to Matt.  
  
"Hey how are you?" Matt said.  
  
"Fine what about you?"  
"I'm good, hey what are you doing today?"  
  
"Umm..Hang on" She said. "Tai, am I doing anything today?"  
  
"Well I was just about to leave, so no you don't have plans...ya...bye" Tai said rolling his eyes at her lack of making her own decisions.  
  
"Bye Tai" Sora said running up to him and giving him a hug. "Okay, Matt I'm back, no I have no plans"  
  
"Wow, that took a while, well how would you like to go to a amusement park?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Obadai's?" She asked with excitement.  
  
"Nope, were going to Shitora's amusement park, one of the biggest amusement parks in all of Europe, Japan, and so on." Matt said.  
  
"Wow of course I'll go" Sora said.  
  
"Good I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes it'll be 10:45 Cya" Matt said. –click—  
  
Sora hung up the phone and gave a joyous smile. She went into her bedroom to get ready.  
  
~10:45 a.m.~  
  
--knock knock—  
The sound of Sora's door came like music to her ears. Sora skipped to the door and opened it with glee. When she opened the door she saw Matt in a black sleeveless shirt with the words 'TBV' written in bloody handwriting, he had on a pair of black baggy jeans. Sora was wearing tight blue faded jeans and a red shirt with rebellious chick written in black sparkly letters.  
  
"Hey" Sora said.  
  
"Hey, you ready" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, let me get my purse" Sora said grabbing her black purse with chains on it.  
  
"Alright let's go" Sora said stepping out and locking her door.  
  
"now it's about a hour and a half drive so yeah it's pretty long" Matt said stepping into the elevator with her.  
  
~Amusement Park~  
  
When Matt parked the car he turned his head to the sleeping beauty that had fallen asleep on his shoulder 45 minutes ago  
  
"Wake up sunshine" Matt said.  
  
Sora moaned and slowly lifted her head off his shoulder. "were here" She stated.  
  
"yup oh my band members are gonna join us for a little while, is that ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah I'd love to meet them." Sora said.  
  
"Oh and Sora I'm paying for you so don't even think about paying for yourself" Matt said.  
  
Sora knew she couldn't win against him he was just to stubborn. "Now I owe you" Sora said.  
  
"OH no you don't, I owe you way more" Matt said smiling at her.  
  
Sora leaned in and kissed his cheek. They finally got out and got in the park. They searched for the band and finally found them.  
  
"Kyuwa, Sanraku, Eizo and Atshushi this is Sora that girl I told you  
about" Matt said.  
  
"Hey nice to finally meet you" they all said.  
  
"Oh, no it's my pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you guys" Sora said.  
  
"Likewise" they all said.  
  
~Twenty minutes later~  
  
The band had split off. Sora and Matt had gone on roller coasters, haunted houses, the hangman, and other rides, finally they came to their last one.....The Ferris Wheel. Sora and Matt got on and began to ride. As it was going up Matt took a deep breath and sighed hoping for luck.  
  
"Sora, you've changed me so much, you've stood by me even when I attacked you, you still forgave me, and you've even begun to rebuild my old good life...so will you go out on a date with me" Matt asked nervously.  
  
Sora was quiet for a little while. After about a minute which seemed like forever to Matt, Sora turned her head to Matt and before Matt could even speak or comprehend what happened Sora had placed her lips on his and engaged in a passionate kiss. They kissed passionately. After the kiss had ended Matt and Sora just smiled.  
  
"So, I'll take that as a yes..."Matt said.  
  
Sora turned again liplocking him again this time Matt got his tongue into her mouth Sora responded the same way. After that Sora gave him a wink. Matt smiled back at her and the ride was over.  
  
~Sora's Apartment~11:00p.m  
  
Matt and Sora had gone to dinner with the band announcing that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, then the band did a special practice for her..Sora loved it and was now going to go to as many as she could. Sora finally got home Matt walked her to her room. Sora kissed him good night.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30p.m." Matt said grinning.  
  
"That would be great."Sora said.  
  
"One more kiss good night" Matt pleaded.  
  
Sora smirked and kissed him. Sora went to her bedroom after giving her good byes to Matt and laid on her bed.  
  
'Yamato Ishida....the man of my dreams' Sora said before passing out.  
  
Plz review...still no Nick I promise in the next chapter you'll find out where he is. Will Sora ever tell Matt and Tai her big secret...What is her secret? 


	10. First Date

Ch.10  
First Date  
  
Sora awoke to her hard rock alternative music. She took a deep breathe and took a look at her alarm clock  
  
-10:45-  
  
'Wow I slept in' she thought to herself. She grabbed a black sleeveless shirt and in silver sparkly letters it read 'superstar'. She grabbed black pants which were glimmering and looked faded. She smiled taking notice that today is Saturday the day she went out with her prince charming on their first date.  
  
~Matt's House~  
  
Matt awoke at about eleven o-clock and remembered today is the day he was going out with his beauty. Matt gave a smile at the thought and got dressed and headed for band practice he was a nervous wreck.  
  
~Sora's Apartment~ 6:00p.m  
  
Sora was freaking out she had to find something to wear. She dug in her closet frantically. She finally found the perfect outfit. She put it on and went into her bathroom to apply some makeup.  
  
-6:39-  
  
Sora quickly put her hair up with pink flower decorated hair clip allowing two strands of hair to fall at the sides of her face. Sora quickly took put on 'White Ghost' (A very nice smelling perfume and very valuable) She then heard it the knocking of her prince charming at her door. Sora went to the door opening it to Yamato who stared in awe at her beauty. She was in a white tank with a white long-sleeved fishnet top over it with a baby blue miniskirt on, her feet had knee high leather white boots on she looked like an angel.  
  
"You look beautiful" Matt said causing Sora to blush.  
  
Sora looked him over he was in a black leather jacket with a marrune button up shirt and black pants.  
  
"Thank you, you look mighty handsome yourself, Ishida" Sora said.  
  
"Oh yes! Here you are my lady" Matt said pulling out a white rose.  
"Oh my Gosh! Matt! It's beautiful"  
  
"But not as beautiful as you" Matt said making her blush again.  
  
"Hang on" Sora ran into the house putting her flower in a vase.  
  
Sora ran back shutting the door and locked arms with Matt. They headed to the elevator.  
  
~Matt's Car~  
  
"So where are we going?" Sora asked.  
  
"You'll see" Matt said.  
  
So they eventually, actually about after an hour and a half of driving in the middle of nowhere they reached a little town called 'Arlington'(I made it up a little tiny town that wouldn't even be able to be seen on the map like a everybody knows everybody town) Matt pulled up on the side of the street (parallel parking blek) at a café. Sora looked at the café which read 'Montoya's Café'. Sora smiled and Matt led her inside they were seated and they flirted for awhile. And it had begun to rain through it all.  
  
"Wow it's really coming down" Sora stated.  
  
"Yeah as is the temperature" Matt replied.  
  
"Ahh, it's not that bad" Sora said.  
  
Matt smiled with a look on his face a planning look. Matt payed for their meals and led Sora out. Right when they got in the rain Matt out of spurt picked Sora up and ran into the middle of the street dancing in the rain. He and Sora were both laughing as they were soaked. Matt set her down and they walked to a fountain. They both sat down but then Matt had another planning smile. Matt suddenly grabbed Sora's waist and pulled her into the fountain getting more water on them. They wrestled and played around then they began to make out.  
  
-ring, ring-  
  
Sora's cell went off.  
  
"Hello," Sora said giggling for Matt was fiddling with her bellybutton wring. Matt also was listening to the conversation.  
  
"Sora it's Tai we've got a problem" Tai said  
"Yeah Tai" Sora said getting nervous.  
  
"Nick's been murdered"  
  
***************************************tbc********************************** ************  
  
What's gonna happen? Dang a bad first date. Plz review oh and I bet you can guess who did it. 


	11. Reunions

Thank you all for reviews I'm sorry about Nick but ya. So thankyou all I'm so excited about how many reviews I'm getting I'm going to press on thank you.  
  
Recap: Nick's been murdered  
  
Ch.11  
Reunions  
  
"Who? Wha..  
Matt grabbed the phone out of Sora's trembling hands.  
  
"Tai, where was he found" Matt asked.  
  
"In that forest by his car where you and I fought" Tai answered.  
  
Matt gritted his teeth and whispered "Brett" under his breath. Sora was beginning to have tears stroll down her face. "Tai meet me at the gas station on Margarete Street in three hours"  
  
"But what about Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"My mom and T.k. will stay with her."Matt said sounding stressed.  
  
"T.K.....your mom.....your still in touch with them?" Tai asked.  
  
"No but I'm about to be"  
  
-click-  
  
Matt hung the phone up.  
  
~Takashi Residence~  
  
-ding, dong-  
  
The doorbell echoed through the house. The door opened showing a brunette with ruby eyes.  
  
"Kari?!" Matt said surprised.  
  
"Matt! And Sora! What's up with Sora?" Kari answered.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Kari, dear who's at the door?" a familiar voice said.  
  
A woman about 5"6 walked up she had brown hair and brown eyes. Kari looked at the three and ran upstairs.  
  
"Hey.....mom.." Matt said awkwardly.  
  
"Matt! Son I've missed you so much" Mrs. Takashi said.  
  
"Yup, it's me and I don't have time to dilly dally around now where's T.k." Matt asked sternly.  
  
"Upstairs and why are you so wet" his mom asked.  
  
"Long story" Matt said carrying Sora towards the couch. "Mom this is Sora Takenouchi my girlfriend and will you get her some clothes" Matt started heading upstairs.  
  
Matt walked upstairs and found the gray door with bumper stickers and writing on it. He figured it was T.K.'s. Matt opened the door to find T.K. on top of Kari engaging in some major make out. Matt smirked 'hmm reminds me of me ha' Matt thought to himself. Matt cleared his throat causing the two to break apart. T.K. and Kari sat up surprised and embarrassed. Matt smiled, T.k. death glared, and Kari blushed.  
  
"Kari, may I talk to T.k. alone please?" Matt asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Kari got up and exited the room.  
  
Matt shut the door and attempted to explain everything that had happened.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
All you could hear was yelling.  
  
"How can I know you're not lying"T.K yelled.  
  
"Because he has me as proof" a sleepy voice said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sora" Matt said.  
  
"It's ok" Sora replied.  
  
"Who's this?" T.k. asked.  
  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi, Matt's girlfriend" Sora said.  
  
"And you know he's telling the truth" T.k. said.  
  
"yes"  
  
"Sora you're gonna stay here for a while I'm going out for a while and don't even think about objecting" Matt said.  
  
Sora sighed and gave in.(Through all this Sora and Matt have dried there clothes while wearing some of Matt's old clothes but now their clothes are dry.)  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Matt gave Sora a passionate kiss, he gave Kari and his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek, and last the best part he and T.k. embraced in a hug with tears in both eyes of the boys. Matt enjoyed having his little brother back. Matt got in his car and sped off.  
  
~Gas station on Margarete Street~  
  
"You're late" Tai said addressing Matt.  
  
"Sorry I had to stop by my old house and stop my little brother from feeling up your sister"  
  
"Wha"  
  
"Anyway let's get going"  
  
"Yeah but um, Matt, do we even know where they are?"  
  
"yup, they're more than likely at club rain wanting to get laid"  
  
Tai sighed with disgust.  
  
~Club Rain~  
  
Matt and Tai walked in scanning the room. They both saw Brett at the bar. Matt walked over and decked Brett in the face. Before Brett could summarize what had happened he got kicked in the ribs by the star soccer player.  
  
"You killed Nick!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Sordof, I assisted in killing Nick but I wasn't the one who coordinated it our secret member did" Brett said motioning his head to a corner. "He's the real killer I just kindof held Nick up and kept him from getting loose"  
  
Matt and Tai directed their attention to the corner and they saw a man with brown hair and green eyes that looked identical to Nick It was JEFF Nick's twin brother! (Ch.1 is when you meet him) Tai marched over slamming Jeff into the wall.  
  
"You killed your own brother!" Tai screamed.  
  
"Well he took my girl, I asked him not to but no he did anyway" Jeff replied.  
  
Tai then took action he'd had enough he tackled Jeff bringing him to the ground. Tai wouldn't stop punching Jeff was coughing up blood in the end. Matt had to pry Tai off of him. During this time Matt had beaten the living crap out of Brett, every time Matt won when he fought Brett. Brett and the others fled, Jeff on the other hand couldn't he was so hurt. Matt and Tai walked out subtly as if nothing had ever happened. They were slightly bruised but not bad.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Matt arrived to pick Sora up he told Sora all about Jeff she was shocked. He and she gave their good byes to the Takashis Matt promised T.k he's drop in.  
  
~Sora's Apartment~  
  
"Hey, call me tomorrow ok?" Sora asked.  
  
"Of course, now do I get a certain goodbye" Matt said pouting.  
  
Sora smiled back and leaned in and kissed him giving him some tongue.  
  
"Now there's a goodbye" Matt said.  
  
Sora smiled and shut the door. Sora went over to the couch dropping her purse and falling asleep for about an hour.  
  
-ring, ring-  
  
The sleeping beauty awoke moaning Sora reached searching with her fingers for the phone.  
  
"Hello" Sora said groggily on the phone.  
  
"Hello Sora I'm back" A strong brusque voice said.  
  
***************************************tbc********************************** ************  
  
Who is the voice? Well I told you we'd find out what would happen to Nick. Plz review. 


	12. Confessions

Thank you so much for reviewing I have over 50 reviews that's way more than I expected. I'm so happy it's indescribable. Anywho I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update I've been busy with schoolwork blek. On with the story.  
  
Recap: "Hello Sora I'm back" A strong brusque voice said  
  
Ch.12  
  
Confessions  
  
Sora stood there in horror, she began to shake her hands had already begun to tremble. "Dad!?"  
  
There was laughing on the other line "Yes, Sora and I'm here to see you"  
  
--click—  
  
Sora hung up on her father. She was taking very shallow breaths and was engulfed with fear, the secret and scare that indwelled within her was inching its way out. Sora quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Matt's cell.  
  
"Ya, Ishida speaking" Matt said.  
  
"Matt!"Sora said with terror.  
  
"Sora what's wrong" Matt said his face turning to a concerned look.  
  
"I'm in trouble and I need you right now" Sora said.  
  
"Alright, I'm on my way" Matt hung up and swerved his car around not caring about anything else but what she needed.  
  
Sora had some relief now, knowing that Matt was on his way now all she had to do was conjure up someway to tell Matt her secret.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
-knock, knock-  
  
Sora ran to the door taking a glance out the peek hole making sure it was Matt. She opened the door and immediately when Matt stepped in he was embraced in a hug by a crying Sora.  
  
"Woah, Woah, what happened? Is it Brett?" Matt asked with sympathy in his voice. Wrapping his arms around her and guiding her to the couch.  
  
"No, it's not Brett, but before I say anything may we go to your place instead I don't feel secure in mine" Sora said still slightly crying.  
  
"Of course, but this time do you want to pack a bag?" Matt asked.  
  
"Umm..ya hang on"  
  
Sora ran into her room and grabbed a baby blue gym bag putting some jeans, a pair of shirts, 2 tanks, and some undergarments. As she was leaving she caught a glimpse of something a black t-shirt...It was Matt's the one she never gave back to him because she kindof slept in it every night.  
  
"Looks like you've taken a liking to my shirt" Matt exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
"now there's what I was looking for" Matt said. "Hey, keep the shirt as a keepsake of me"  
  
Soras smile increased causing her face to have that special glow to it. Sora grabbed the shirt and put it in the bag.  
  
~Matt's House~  
  
Matt and Sora walked into the house and were greeted by Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Sora, what a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Well, I'm kindof having some problems" Sora said.  
  
"With Brett?" Malcolm replied.  
  
"No...family"  
  
Matt and Malcolm glanced at eachother with serious expressions in their eyes. They walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Umm..before I get started I need you, Matt, and Tai to be here..I think you all deserve to know." Sora exclaimed.  
  
Matt got up and headed to the phone to call Tai.  
  
"Tai, as in Taichi Kamiya, Matt are you two back as friends again?" Malcolm said getting excited.  
  
"Yeah, were trying Sora and Tai are the ones who need all the credit especially Sora she deserves a lot she arranged it all." Matt said smiling.  
  
Malcolm smiled back with glee. He loved Taichi as a son.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
-ding, dong-  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Matt sent Alfred to greet the visitor.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Yo, I'm here what'd ya need" Tai asked.  
  
"Sora needed to talk to us" Matt said looking down at the exhausted sleeping beauty that had fallen asleep on him a while back. "Wake up babe" Matt whispered in her ear.  
  
As Matt was waking Sora up Tai was being reunited with his basic second father in a way.  
  
Sora fluttered her eyes adjusting them to the light. She moaned and noticed a chocolate bushy haired guy sitting across from her talking with Mr. Ishida. Sora slowly sat up. "Tai, you're hear" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, what'd ya need Sor" Tai said.  
  
Sora took a deep breath.."Alright what I'm about to tell you is something I've never told anyone....about two years ago when I was fourteen and a half I was abused...physically...and....sexually by my father." Sora began to break down on Matt's shoulder.  
  
Matt embraced her tightly. In horror he almost cried with her but knew he had to stay strong.  
  
"Your dad RAPED you! Sora why didn't you ever tell me?" Tai said very sternly but filled with compassion for her.  
  
"Sora honey you need to file charges" Malcolm said sweetly.  
  
"With what! I have no proof" Sora stated.  
  
"Good point, Sora why don't you go upstairs and rest you're a nervous wreck. Matt, Tai, and I will figure something out" Malcolm replied.  
  
Sora agreed and Matt led her upstairs, but instead of taking her to the guestroom he took her to his room. Matt covered Sora up and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry well figure something out" Matt said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Sora gave him a sad look. Matt sighed "Do you want me to stay?" He asked.  
  
Sora nodded her head. Matt smiled and crawled in bed with her. She quickly snuggled up next to him. Matt waited until she fell asleep then quietly trying not to wake her up he crept out of bed and headed downstairs. Tai and Malcolm knew what took him.  
  
"She finally fall asleep?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, now let's get to work" Matt said.  
  
~Matt's Room~  
  
As Sora lay asleep Matt's window gradually opened and a guy crawled through. The guy walked over and injected her with a sleep sedative. The guy had a rope tied to his climbing gear. He picked Sora up and put her over his shoulder and repelled down the house. He quickly climbed the fence and hopped in a car with Sora.  
  
****************************************tbc********************************* ******************  
  
Where is Sora being taken? Who kidnapped her? How will they get proof? Plz review. 


	13. A Secret Told

Wow over sixty reviews I'm so excited *jumps with glee*. Thank you so much for reviewing. Now on with this story.  
  
Ch.13  
  
A Secret Told  
  
Recap: As Sora lay asleep Matt's window gradually opened and a guy crawled through. The guy walked over and injected her with a sleep sedative. The guy had a rope tied to his climbing gear. He picked Sora up and put her over his shoulder and repelled down the house. He quickly climbed the fence and hopped in a car with Sora.  
  
Sora awoke her eyes filled with blur and she felt the rubbing of ropes on her hands and feet. Sora panicked hoping she was dreaming...she wasn't. Sora turned her attention to the opening door. Hoping her vision was deceiving her.  
  
"Brett?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh yeah babe and it's your time" Brett said.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked very scared.  
  
"Ha, Jesse must've put to much sedative in you, I get you right now then your luck gets even better after I'm done with you your dad gets you do you copy" Brett said with a smirk.  
  
Sora gave a terrified look. Brett walked up to her and untied her off the metal chair and picked her up carrying her to a bed. Sora struggled but was still weak and sleepy from the sedative. Brett strapped her down on the bed. After he got her strapped down. He walked towards the door and shut it.  
  
~Matt's House~  
  
Matt went upstairs to check on Sora, she'd been asleep for 2 hours. He entered his room to find an empty bed, open window and a note on his bed.  
  
"Sora" Matt whispered under his breath horror in his voice.  
  
He approached the note and unfolded it.  
  
"TRAITOR"  
  
'Jesse' Matt thought to himself. Matt dashed downstairs.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" Tai asked to the out of breath blonde.  
  
"Sora's been kidnapped!" Matt yelled gasping for air for he had just ran down over 100 steps.  
  
"WHAT" Malcolm and Tai yelled.  
  
Matt threw the note at them. "But I don't think they're behind all of this, this isn't their style if they were going to kidnap her they'd cause a big commotion." Matt said.  
  
"Your right, ok, I think I've figured it out Sora decided to tell us about her dad today but why today" Malcolm said.  
  
"She's been contacted by her dad" Tai said.  
  
"That's why she was so freaked out when she called me today and that's why she said her place wasn't secure" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Now you guys are catching on" Malcolm said.  
  
They both death glared him.  
  
"I remember Mr. Takenouchi very brusque man and very brutal. I always could tell something was wrong with Sora she always was terrified around him. Mr. Takenouchi has brown hair, blue eyes, and a very stern face. He's around 6'2 and is very buff you could say." Tai stated.  
  
"Hmm..sounds like trouble" Malcolm replied.  
  
"He was and he probably still is, I remember that night the night I'll never forget...Sora made Kari and I swear not to tell anyone but I think you guys need to know. Sora was fourteen and a half, which's half a year younger than Matt and I were. It was nighttime and Sora was with her dad and he had picked her up from soccer practice an hour and fifteen minutes late. When Sora got in the car with him she could tell he was drunk she pleaded for him to stop the car..he didn't. Sora then got her cell out and got part way through dialing my number when her dad reached over and attempted to grab the phone out of her hands they fought. Sora turned her head to the road a moment to late, the car had swerved into the opposite lane she screamed to her dad but there was no way of escaping that huge semi especially since they were in a Porsche. The car flipped off the road rolling down a steep cliff. After the car had gotten stopped. The dad managed t o crawl out with minor injuries. Sora on the other hand was stuck. Her leg had gotten caught while her body had tried to fly out the windshield. Sora had a gash in her forehead, a broken wrist, and the worst part her knee was broken in six places and three disks had ruptured. For now her soccer career is terminated. She can play tennis if she's careful. Later that night when Sora was at the hospital we found out that Sora's dad was late because he was busy raping another woman. He was arrested and put in jail. Sora's mom died when she was 8 so she had no one to go to for three weeks Sora was in the hospital I was always there by her side. For three days she was in a coma but luckily she came out. After she was released she came to live with us for a year. When she turned fifteen and a half she moved into a place of her own. She's been living by herself for a year now." Tai said.  
  
"So that's how she got that knee injury" Matt said.  
  
All of a sudden Tai stood up. "I know where Sora is" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Where" Malcolm and Matt asked.  
  
"I remember Sora nor her dad ever sold their old penthouse so the dad still owns it" Tai said.  
  
"Alright you two take the Porsche I'm calling the cops becareful." Malcolm said tossing Matt the keys.  
  
Matt smirked the fastest car they had. Matt and Tai hopped in and sped off.  
  
***********************************tbc************************************** ************ Will Sora be killed by her dad or abused again? Will Matt and Tai make it in time? Wow two chapters in one day whew I'm tired plz review 


	14. Because I Love You

Wow over 70 reviews thank you all so much I'm so happy. Thank you so much this is so cool. Oh I'm sorry these are so short but I leave them on good cliffhangers so ya I'm sorry because the next few will be short.  
  
Recap: Matt smirked the fastest car they had. Matt and Tai hopped in and sped off.  
  
Ch.14  
Because I Love You  
  
~The Penthouse~  
  
Sora was back on her metal chair, tears streaming down her face because of Brett. Just then her door opened and revealed her father.  
  
"Dad!" Sora said scared.  
  
Her dad laughed and grabbed something off a table. A crop (it's used on horses to keep them going or straighten them out its short but it packs a bad punch).  
  
"NO DAD! Please no!" Sora pleaded but was smacked across the face. Her dad kept beating her until she knocked unconscience.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Tai and Matt finally reached the complex there was anxiety flowing through them. They kicked the door down ready to face whatever devilries opposed them. Matt noticed there was no beer or pot.  
  
"Hmm..were in luck Brett and his group are gone" Matt said with a grin.  
  
Tai grinned back. They went to a door and opened it finding Sora in a metal chair tied up with blood trickling down her face. Tai and Matt got filled with fear wondering if she was dead.  
  
"SORA!" Matt yelled running over to her and feeling her pulse. "She's alive"  
  
Tai sighed with relief. Matt untied Sora and picked her up.  
  
"Hold it right there" A stern voice from the shadows said.  
  
Matt and Tai turned around to see Sora's father with a revolver in his hands. Matt and Tai's eyes widened.  
  
"Set her down!" Mr. Takenouchi demanded.  
  
"NO!" Matt argued "I will not allow you to get anywhere near her"  
  
"Then you will pay" Mr. Takenouchi said frustrated.  
  
He lifted his gun up and pulled the trigger. Matt swerved allowing the bullet to pierce his shoulder blade.  
  
"MATT!" Tai yelled.  
  
"You're next Tai" Mr. Takenouchi exclaimed.  
  
"No, he's not" a voice said from the door.  
  
"Mr. Ishida!" Tai said relieved.  
  
"Yes, and Mr. Takenouchi the cops are on there way" Mr. Ishida stated.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi laughed and turned around and went out the fire escape.  
  
~Obadai Hospital~  
  
Sora sat by Matt's bed laying her head on the soft white sheets.  
  
"Matt I'm so sorry this is all my fault, you don't deserve this" Sora said crying. Sora was fine just scarred up and had some stitches and bruises.  
  
"Sora....I love you, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you and I'm willing to do anything to protect you" Matt said putting his hand in her soft, silky red strands.  
  
"Matt, I love you too" Sora said.  
  
~Night time~  
  
-12:00p.m-  
  
~Matt's hospital room~  
  
Sora stood for a moment at Matt's bed where he lay sleeping.  
  
"I'm so sorry Matt, but I don't want you to suffer because of me, I love you and that's why I'm doing this." Sora said leaning over and giving Matt a peck on the lips. She grabbed her things and left.  
  
~Airport~  
  
"Last call for Obadai, Japan to New York City, New York" the lady on the intercom stated.  
  
"Well I guess I better go" Sora said with her luggage over her shoulder and a sad face on with tears streaming down it. Sora sighed and walked forward.  
  
****************************************tbc********************************* **************** Well Soras' going to America, how will Tai and Matt react? What will Brett and his group do? Oh and her dad? Don't worry I'm not kicking Sora out and it will always be Sorato so don't freak. They will meet again. Plz review. 


	15. The Letter

Thank you all for reviewing I'm so amazed at how many reviews I'm getting.  
  
Noriko Fujita thank you for starting to make a sorato of I'm just a girl *gets down on hands and knees thanks you*  
  
Well on with story.  
  
Recap: ~Airport~  
  
"Last call for Obadai, Japan to New York City, New York" the lady on the intercom stated.  
  
"Well I guess I better go" Sora said with her luggage over her shoulder and a sad face on with tears streaming down it. Sora sighed and walked forward.  
  
Ch. 15  
  
The Letter  
  
~Morning 8:30 a.m.~  
  
~Matt's hospital room~  
  
Matt awoke to find a note on his bed. He opened the note and began to read it:  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
I'm so sorry; you're lying there in that hospital bed because of me. I've got to get away, if I leave Brett wont bother you nor will my father. I love you very dearly and that's why I've decided to go to NYC and don't try to find me or call me. I left you Tai, your family, and Kari a message telling them this. I'm so sorry I ever got you and your family involved in this. I love you and I always will. I left you that framed picture of us in the fountain before we found out about Nick. (I never told you about that but they asked a guy to take a picture of them on their first date) Matt looked over at the picture his chin resting on her soft red hair and big grin on both their faces his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. He smiled remembering the moment. He kept going in her letter.  
  
Please remain friends with Tai; you'll always be in my heart.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
Matt had tears forming on his face smelling the sweet scent of the perfume on the letter at which Sora had worn on their first date. Just then Tai walked in his cell in his hands and tears in his eyes. They both looked at eachother and gave eachother a brotherly hug crying over their lost loved one.  
  
~2 years later~  
  
The chocolate haired star had the ball driving it down court. He was heading towards the goal.  
  
"10 seconds left on the clock he shoots he SCORES! TAICHI KAMIYA SCORES! JACKALS WON!" the announcer stated.  
  
Matt and Eizo stood up cheering for their friend.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Tai walked out of the locker room. He hadn't changed a lot his hair was a little puffier and well he was more drop dead gorgeous and his ego grew. Matt's hair was the same and well he was way hotter if that's even possible. His sapphire eyes were way more enchanting. Matt and Tai stood at about 6'1 now and they both were very handsome.  
  
"Nice man you won" Matt stated.  
  
"Yeah, now we get to go to nationals in Shonito you coming it's at Irving University" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming" Matt exclaimed.  
  
**************************************Tbc*********************************** *************  
  
Well, well will they ever see Sora again; is Sora still being stalked? Plz review. 


	16. Help

Thank you all for reviewing wow almost 100 I'm so excited. Ok the school that Tai is going to verse is Irving University. Irving has a really bad crowd but also a big prep crowd.  
  
Ages: They're all in college now. Tai: 19 Matt: 19 Sora: 18 ½  
  
Ch.16  
Help  
  
Day of Nationals  
  
Matt and Tai drove into Irving University in Matt's red Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible. They saw the crowd and Matt eventually found Eizo after being flooded with girls.  
  
"Hey guys, nice soccer field huh?" Eizo said.  
  
"Yeah, real nice.." Tai exclaimed looking at the glorious field.  
  
Suddenly Matt, Tai, Eizo, and everyone else felt and heard the noise of a blaring stereo pulling into the parking lot. They turned around to see a black Hummer pull in with fake bullet holes in it with silver fire on the hood and major tinted windows. Matt raised an eyebrow all the Irvings just sighed and got back to what they were doing. The car of the Hummer opened revealing a red head with black streaks in her hair and a perfect body. She was in a pair of black leather pants and a very tight silver halter-top, which revealed her stomach and pierced belly button. She had on a pair of black leather pants and her glamorous red hair in high ponytail. And had a nice shade of lip-gloss on and silver eye shadow and she had a pair of knee high leather boots on.  
  
"Who is that?" Matt asked.  
  
Matt found someone who went to Irving and stopped them.  
  
"Hey who is that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh her she's the new girl a sight for sore eyes she transferred from NYC. She's really sweet too but she's kindof a tomboy and hangs out with the ruff housers and the punks. I've heard that she's a druggie but you never know" The guy said.  
  
"Do you know her name?" Tai asked.  
  
"Uhh..it's Sar, Sara, Sama, Sera, something like that" the guy said.  
  
"How about Sora!" a female voice replied.  
  
They turned their heads to the speaker to see that it was that girl.  
  
"How can I help you boys?" Sora asked checking out all three.  
  
"Bye any chance is your last name Takenouchi?" Matt asked.  
  
Before she could answer her name was called and she ran off.  
  
"I'll see you later" she called.  
  
She hopped in a car with a few guys in it and gave Matt and Tai a glance, a glance that said help.  
  
tbc Wow that was short sorry. Well they found a Sora but is it her? And what was that glance all about? Plz review. 


	17. Dealings

Wow sorry that it took me a little while to update I had a busy weekend with a horse show and all. Thank you all for reviewing wow over 90 reviews. Thank you so much. OH! I'm so, so, so, so sorry that my chapters are so short cries.  
  
Recap: She hopped in a car with a few guys in it and gave Matt and Tai a glance, a glance that said help.  
  
Ch.17  
Dealings  
  
Matt gave an awkward look in response to her glance.  
  
"Hey Tai, did you see that look she gave us?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if that's her...HOLY CRAP! I've got to go get changed for my game it starts in ten!" Tai ran off almost tripping over his own feet.  
  
Matt sighed 'sometimes his stupidity amazes me' Matt sat down in the stands with Eizo, still recalling that glance.  
  
The car that Sora got in  
  
"Do you have it?" Sora asked a man who wore black sunglasses and full black attire.  
  
"Sorry the shipment was delayed" the man replied.  
  
"WHAT! My due date is today! I'm going to get killed!" she yelled at the man.  
  
"Not our problem,"  
  
Suddenly they opened the car door throwing her out of the moving car. Sora finally stopped skidding on the paved, asphalt road. She raised her limp body up and sighed. Overwhelmed with fear for she had to face him...  
  
The game  
  
Tai had the ball he was driving down court. He saw the precious sight the goal; the final point he needed was giving him an opportunity to make it. Dodging people's attacks and blocks, he reached his foot back and took the shot. The ball flew in the air going past people, then dodging the goalie, making it in the goal. The Memorial Jackals won! Tai gave a victory dance getting praised by his teammates.  
  
A apartment room  
  
"So where is it?" he asked.  
  
Sora trembled with fear. "I don't have it."  
  
"WHAT!" he yelled.  
  
Sora began to feel tears form to her eyes. He then reached his hand back making a fist and punched her directly. Slamming her against the wall he inched his face closer to hers.  
  
"It's been awhile since we've done this huh?" he stated while caressing her neck.  
  
Sora hated this with every inch of her heart, he had leverage over her and he took too much advantage with her. Sora knew now she would later regret her next action but she did it any way she couldn't possibly tolerate any of this at the time. She kneed him in the balls causing him to fall to the ground. Sora ran out stealing his car keys on her way, driving off she headed to the school's parking light. She exchanged cars and drove to find a place to relax.  
  
Silverton Café  
  
Tai, Matt, Eizo, Kyuwa, Sanraku, and Atshushi were all chilling eating pizza and joking around, having a couple of beers for the victory.  
  
-ding, ding-  
  
The bells of the entrance door jingled.  
  
"Yo Matt, that girl is here," Kyuwa exclaimed.  
  
Matt and Tai turned their attention to a table being occupied by a familiar red head. She had her face laying on her arms, which were resting on the table. The waiter approached her.  
  
"Miss, what can I get you?"  
  
She lifted her head, which revealed the huge bruise on her face from where he had hit her.  
  
"An iced tea will be fine thank you," she answered softly.  
  
"Mam, do you need some ice?" he asked concerned about her face.  
  
"No, I'll be fine but thank you," she replied.  
  
The waiter walked off.  
  
"Should we talk to her?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied.  
  
The two boys got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Are these seats taken?" Matt asked politely.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
They sat down.  
  
"Umm..you never answered our question." Tai pointed out.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your last name."  
  
"Oh my last name is.....  
  
"SORA TAKENOUCHI! You're gonna pay for kicking me!" that man yelled at her.  
  
Matt and Tai stood in horror their question had just been answered and that man was.....  
  
tbc Sorry...OH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA! Who is the black mailer? Why is Sora dealing drugs? What is that leverage he has? Plz review boy do I love doing this to you guys. 


	18. Old Friends and a boyfriend

Wow a lot of reviews holy crap. Well I have no idea how long this story will be but in this Ch. It gets kindof graphic so plz bear with me. Thank you all for your reviews and support it's dearly appreciated.  
  
Ch. 18  
Old Friends and a Boyfriend  
  
Recap: Matt and Tai stood in horror their question had just been answered and that man was.....  
  
BRETT! He was taller now and more muscular.  
  
"BRETT!" Tai and Matt said in unison.  
  
Brett smirked. "C'mon Sora"  
  
Sora frowned and got up.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Tai said harshly.  
  
Sora sat down.  
  
"Matt it's been awhile, I see you've changed crowds"  
  
"Brett, I see you're still the ignorant bastard, what you using girls now huh? You're even more of a loser than I thought you were"  
  
Brett smiled deviously.  
  
"Excuse me boys but you could take this outside?" the manager of the café asked.  
  
The boys walked outside followed by Tai and his group, and Sora. Brett threw a punch at Matt, Matt dodged. Matt punched him in the stomach. Brett gasped for breath, after a moment of getting air he reached up decking Matt in the face. Matt's lip began to bleed. Before they could go any further with beating eachother Sora intervened.  
  
"STOP IT!" she put her hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
Brett gave a disgusted look. Quickly reaching over he grabbed Sora and put a knife to her stomach.  
  
"Don't try anything, Ishida"  
  
Matt hesitated, Brett pressed the knife even deeper causing blood to trickle down Sora's stomach. Sora tensed up and flinched. Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be ok, I'll find you" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Brett brought Sora to the car and gave a look that said I win. Matt looked back with rage brewing inside of him.  
  
Brett's Apartment  
  
--7:00 p.m.—  
  
Brett brought Sora in still holding the knife to her. He closed the door and began to remove her shirt. She tried to fight back.  
  
"Na ah, I'll kill him" Brett said.  
  
Sora was silent but gave a look of hate.  
  
"Now, now I don't like your attitude tonight. Tsk Tsk, looks like you need to be punished." Brett exclaimed.  
  
Brett reached his hand over and grabbed a injection. He quickly injected it into her she flinched with pain.  
  
"What was that?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Your favorite....the muscle relaxant"  
  
Sora fluttered her eyes feeling the weakness consume her body she began to slide down the wall. Brett picked her up and laid her on the bed. He gave her a smirk and removed her clothes then he removed his.  
  
Morning  
  
Motel 6  
  
---ring ----  
Tai's cell.  
  
"Ya," a voice replied.  
  
"Tai, where are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Motel 6 room 189, why?"  
  
"I'm coming out tonight"  
  
"ok, but why not now?"  
  
"I have to do something."  
  
--click—  
  
"What has she done with her life" Tai said aloud.  
  
"Who?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sora"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She just called she's coming out tonight."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"I asked that she said she's got something she has to do."  
  
Matt gave an odd expression.  
  
Night  
  
Motel 6  
  
--10:30 p.m.—  
  
--knock, knock—  
  
Tai opened the door to find a disgruntled Sora.  
  
"You look lovely." Tai exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Sora playfully hit him in the arm, and gave her focus to Matt. They stared at eachother in a enchanting trance.  
  
"I'm gonna go hang with guys...all night" Tai exclaimed staring at the two then heading out the door.  
  
Sora and Matt smiled and headed towards eachother they were finally alone. They met their lips locking passionately. Massaging eachother's tongues, they fell upon the bed. Matt reached his hands up her shirt while beginning to caress her neck. Sora moaned and reached her hands down to Matt's belt. She unbuckled it and moved her hands up to his shirt. Feeling his well-built body. Matt didn't know why they did this instead of catching up but he wasn't objecting either.  
  
Morning  
  
--8:30 a.m.—  
  
Sora laid there on Matt's chest the cold room sending chills up her spine causing her to cuddle closer to Matt. She fluttered her eyes adjusting them to the light. The red comforter covered their bare bodies up.  
  
"Hey, there sleeping beauty" Matt said.  
  
Sora smiled and laid her head back on Matt's chest and fell back to her slumber.  
  
9:00a.m  
  
Sora put a black button up shirt of Matt's on and sat down on the bed. She turned on the t.v. Matt yawned and sat up. Getting out of bed holding the sheet up to him he slipped on a pair of boxers and jeans. He sat down and rapped his arms around her. Matt grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. off.  
  
"We need to talk" Matt said. "About what's happened over the past two years."  
  
Sora sighed. "Ok, meet me at my place in an hour and a half and bring Tai" she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her address. She put her clothes back on and headed out the door. Matt kissed her and shut the door.  
  
Sora's Apartment  
  
--10:30—  
  
--knock, knock—  
  
Sora walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey guys" Sora said. Embracing Tai in a hug.  
  
"What's up" another voice said.  
  
Sora looked over to see a handsome young blonde.  
  
"TAKERU TAKASHI!" Sora yelled and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Nope, it's T.k. Ishida now, out parents got back together."  
  
Sora smiled and hugged him again.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" a female voice said.  
  
"HIKARI KAMIYA!" Sora screamed.  
  
They ran and hugged.  
  
"girls" T.K. remarked.  
  
Kari hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Matt chuckled and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora let them all in and shut the door. Sora sighed and they all sat down on the couch. Sora walked over and placed herself in Matt's arms. Tai rolled his eyes, T.K. laughed and Kari smiled.  
  
"Sora, what happened to you?" Tai asked.  
  
tbc So HEY that was longer yippee! What's Sora gonna say? What does Brett have over her? And who was the him that Brett spoke of? Plz review. 


	19. Beatings for a Cause

Thank you all for reviewing. Wow I can't believe what an accomplishment this story is. Anywho I won't keep you waiting.  
  
Recap: "Sora, what happened to you?" Tai asked.  
  
Ch. 19  
  
**Beating for a cause**  
  
"When I left for New York, I was searching for someone, and I was contacted by that someone. So I left and I tried to meet up with this person but I never did ½ a year later I got a call.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Hello," Sora answered.  
  
"Come back to Japan" a deep low voice demanded.  
  
"Uhh..Why? And who the heck is this?"  
  
"I have the one you seek and if you do not come back I will kill him...you know who I am"  
  
--click—  
  
_'Brett'  
_  
**End of Flashback  
**  
"So I came back and Brett made me get drugs for him and abused me when I didn't do what he asked. Also well...he even slept with me...all this time I still haven't seen that someone...that someone is my 8 year old little brother, Connor!"  
  
Everyone gasped no one had ever known that Sora had a little brother...not even Tai.  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, my dad cheated on my mom and a girl that he raped got pregnant and had Connor."  
  
There was a lot of silence between everybody a lot of deep thoughts.  
  
"Sora there's nothing to be ashamed of or afraid of...there's nothing different about your personality were your friends and we're here for you, no matter what! You're not alone in this world Sora, we **WILL** get you through this" Kari's sweet voice spoke.  
  
"Yeah Sora, we're here and that will never change and I love you and I know T.k. and Kari do...but Matt I don't know about" Tai said causing Sora to laugh.  
  
"Hey," Matt said leaning in and kissing Sora on the cheek.  
  
They all laughed and had some fun until her cell rang.  
  
--ring, ring—  
  
"Hello," Sora said with a hint of laughter in her voice from playing strip poker with everyone and poor Tai loosing badly.  
  
"The shipments' here outside the Conoco on Block Street."  
  
--click—  
  
Sora's face saddened and everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"What?" Matt said standing up.  
  
"I'll be back in 2 hours" Sora said putting her coat on and reaching for her keys.  
  
"Sora! Where are you going?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll be back I promise."  
  
Sora opened the door and left.  
  
"What do we do?" Tai asked.  
  
"Let's get our minds off the subject and why don't we tidy up a bit." Kari suggested.  
  
Matt, Tai, and T.k. smiled and they began to clean.  
  
Outside the Conoco on Block Street  
  
Sora glanced at her watch while rubbing her arms in the cool weather.  
  
--10:30 p.m.— it read.  
  
Sora's teeth were chattering when finally a black mustang pulled up and a door opened and someone snatched her in.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked.  
  
They handed her back heroine, marijuana, and cocaine. She gave them 9 grand.  
  
"Thanks," a man said.  
  
Quickly opening the door he threw her out.  
  
_'God, they get meaner as I go'_ she pulled out her cell and dialed Brett's number.  
  
"ya," Brett's voice said.  
  
"I've got it." She said flatly.  
  
"Well babe come on in"  
  
"I was thrown out of the car!"  
  
"I'll come get you"  
  
"Block Street"  
  
--click—  
  
Sora sighed and shivered waiting on Brett.  
  
**30 minutes later  
**  
A car pulled up and slowed down by the sitting girl. She lifted her head to the car. She opened the back door and crawled in. She curled up and Brett took his coat off and laid it over her. She accepted it willingly, which was not often. She eventually fell asleep.  
  
**Brett's Apartment**  
  
Brett carried Sora into his apartment, laying her on his couch. Sora moaned and adapted to the lighting.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"My place" Brett replied.  
  
Sora death glared him. Brett smiled.  
  
"Where is it?" Brett asked.  
  
Sora sighed and handed over the drugs.  
  
"I want to see him! When will I be off your hook?" Sora asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't know, now I'm not appreciating this attitude of yours."  
  
"Good you deserve a bad attitude" Sora was raising her voice and regretting every second of it.  
  
Brett hit her in the face causing a bruise to begin to appear. She kneed him in the crotch. They fought brutally.  
  
**Sora's Apartment**  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
The door opened to Sora's apartment. Matt and Tai gasped and ran to Sora's side before she collapsed.  
  
"Sora hold on you'll be ok" she heard Matt say.  
  
"Call 911" she heard Tai say.  
  
Those were the last words Sora heard before going unconscience.

* * *

Tbc  
  
What happened to Sora? Will she get to see her little brother ever again? How will Matt react with Brett? 


	20. In a Coma

Thank you all for all your reviews I'm so happy that I'm almost crying. Anywho sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I've been writing in my new fic: It's my Life. Anywho oh yeah...  
  
Blondie121147: plz update your fics: Her Choice and Seventeen.

Noriko Fujita: plz update Love N' Hate, oh ya i sent u an email.  
  
Now on with this fic.  
  
_Recap: The door opened to Sora's apartment. Matt and Tai gasped and ran to Sora's side before she collapsed.  
"Sora hold on you'll be ok" she heard Matt say.  
"Call 911" she heard Tai say. Those were the last words Sora heard before going unconscience.  
_  
Ch. 20  
  
**In a Coma**  
  
**Hospital Room**  
  
**--beep, beep—**  
  
The sound of the machines let Tai, Matt, T.k., and Kari know that Sora was still among them.  
  
"Alright one in a room at a time" a nurse stated.  
  
"Matt you stay with her all night, well be out in the waiting room." Tai said.  
  
"Thanks Tai," Matt replied forcing a slim smile.  
  
Matt thought about what had happened to her....how she walked through her apartment door and fell into Tai and his arms with a knife wound above her hip and bruises on her face and body. Now she lay there having a cracked rib again, having machines help her breath. She looked so cold and lifeless.  
  
**Waiting Room**  
  
Kari had put T.k.'s jacket on and was cuddling up against him her head resting on his chest while she slept.  
  
"She asleep?" Tai asked.  
  
"ya....poor Matt he's so scared, I've never seen him like this before" T.K. said.  
  
"Ya, and Sora she's changed so much, we've got to help her get her life back on track and somehow get this mess cleaned up." Tai said.  
  
T.k sighed and rapped his arms around Kari and laid his head back on the uncomfortable chair. Tai eventually sat down.  
  
**Hospital room**  
  
"God, Sora you're doing what I did when I first met you..now Sora it's my turn to help you...I love you so much and Brett will pay for what he has done to you and you **_WILL_** get your little brother back..I **PROMISE**!"  
  
Matt got up and walked out to see the others.  
  
**Waiting Room  
**  
**30 minutes later**  
  
The nurse walked out.  
  
"People for Takenouchi, Sora" she called.  
  
T.k woke Kari up and they all stood up.  
  
"How is she?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well she's pretty hurt that wound did some damage...and has she been on any assortment of drugs?" the nurse asked.  
  
"uhh...a guy that she's around does..why?" Matt responded.  
  
"oh, I see well I think that's why she's having difficulty breathing but for now she's in a coma and it could be _awhile _before she wakes up, so I suggest you all go home and get some shut eye she'll be here when you get back." The nurse stated.  
  
Kari thanked her and they all sighed as the nurse walked off.  
  
"Guys I think she's right _we_ all need to go home and sleep...including you Matt, we need to talk to dad," T.k replied.  
  
"Alright" Matt said kindof unwilling but he did anyway.  
  
Kari went home with Tai. T.k and Matt drove home awaiting to see there dad find someway to get Sora out of this mess and to find her brother _without_ anyone getting hurt.

* * *

Tbc  
  
How will Malcolm react? Will they figure something out? Will Sora awake from the coma? Sorry about how short these have been. Plz review. 


	21. Midnight Visits

Hello I'm back. Ok sorry that it took me so long to update but I had finals this week blek. Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews and I'm going to make my chapters longer. Thanks.  
  
Recap: _Kari went home with Tai and T.k and Matt drove home awaiting to see there dad find someway to get Sora out of this mess and to find her brother without anyone getting hurt.  
_  
Ch. 21  
  
**Midnight Visits**

****   
  
**Ishida Residence**  
  
**--2:30 a.m.—**

Matt and T.k walked into their house to find a sobbing, terrified mother and a half-asleep father.  
  
"Where have you been?!" their mother yelled embracing them both into a hug.  
  
"You had your mother worried sick! Then that had me up!"Their father stated rubbing his exhausted eyes.  
  
"Gosh dad, I love you too." T.k stated.  
  
Their father frowned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"With Sora," Matt said becoming sad.  
  
Malcolm's face was consumed with concern. "That girl, the red head that you fell in love with, then she disappeared?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh, Sora that delightful young lady you were dating?" Nancy said.  
  
"Yeah she's in a coma....because of Brett." Matt stated his face darkening with rage and cringing at the thought of that name.  
  
**"BRETT!!"** Malcolm yelled. "That bastard is still alive!"  
  
"Ya, and he's using Sora, he's got leverage over her. She's been looking for her little brother and Brett just happens to know where he is. So if Sora doesn't obey him, he'll hurt the kid!" Matt explained.  
  
"Sora has a little brother!" Malcolm said surprised.  
  
"Let's go to the hospital and give her some support and love, hopefully she'll wake up soon enough." Nancy said.  
  
They all headed out towards the hospital. Matt and T.k took Matt's Porsche, Malcolm and Nancy took the 66 Mustang.  
  
**Brett's Apartment**  
  
"She's in a coma" _he_ replied to Brett.  
  
"Good, very good, I especially liked how you got yourself undercover. Slaughtering the cop, taking his uniform and identity, and now waiting to get Sora's statement." Brett replied to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm returning back to the hospital as officer Alexander Chastice, yeah right he's a freaking dead man who got stabbed in the park....by me!" _he_ replied.  
  
Both the boys broke out laughing at the evil.  
  
Brett smiled. "Go check on my girl."  
  
_He_ exited Brett's place acting as the cop and made _his_ way towards the hospital.  
  
**Obadai Hospital**  
  
Matt and T.k pulled into the hospital parking lot in the silver and blue Porsche. Eventually Nancy and Malcolm pulled up. They began to walk to the hospital doors. Then a black bronco pulled up and out came a _him _in the cop uniform. Matt noticed that _he _looked vaguely familiar. Matt just blew it off and headed towards Sora's room. He smiled, 'Matt, long time no see, this will be a night of adventure and fun' he thought to himself. _He_ began to walk to Sora's room too.  
  
**Sora's Room**  
  
Matt, T.k, Malcolm, and Nancy all opened the cold, white door to Sora's room. They stepped in. Nancy was carrying a huge amount of flowers, Malcolm had 'Get well soon' and 'we love you' balloons, T.k had a bunch of fun cards for her, and Matt had a bouquet of white roses Sora's favorite and he had a cute teddy bear. Even though Sora was not consciously with them they decorated her room so that when she awoke she would be greeted as if at home.  
  
"Wow, she's grown more beautiful, she's grown to be a fine young lady." Malcolm stated patting Matt on the back.  
  
"Yes I'm sure she is, she goes so good with you Matt, don't let her go" Nancy exclaimed.  
  
**--knock, knock—**  
  
The door opened revealing _him_...the fake cop.  
  
"Yes, officer?" Nancy asked.  
  
"I'm just checking on the young lady; when she awakes I need to get her statement, and I'm here to protect her from the harasser who has inflicted this upon her." _His_ low, somehow familiar voice to Matt said.  
  
** "IT WAS BRETT!"** Matt yelled. "The one that somehow is impossible for you idiots to catch!"  
  
"I figured." _He _replied.  
  
"Well, then why the** F**.."  
  
"**MATT THAT'S ENOUGH!!"** Malcolm yelled.  
  
Matt shot daggers on the cop whom Matt seemed to have a uneasy feeling around. _'why don't I trust that guy?'_ Matt thought.  
  
The door opened and a nurse stepped in. "Excuse me but you all must leave except you Mr. Chastice." She stated kindly.  
  
Matt gave a _'you do anything to her I'll hunt you down and decapitate your limbs look'_ at him. As Matt exited he saw the cop smirk. _**'WHAT THE!'**_ Matt thought.  
  
**3:45 a.m.  
**  
Sora's eyes fluttered during the midst of the night. When she finally adapted to her surroundings she saw _him_. She knew that face, _he_ was no cop, but_ he_ was....

* * *

Tbc  
  
Who is he? Hahahhahaha love doing this to you guys. YAY! My chapter was longer hahahaha. Anywho please review.


	22. Arrangements

. All right I guess for you guys' sake I'll update huh? Thankyou all for reviewing I love them all. I took awhile also because I was babysitting, having computer problems, and updating my newer fics.  
  
Recap: _Sora's eyes fluttered during the midst of the night. When she finally adapted to her surroundings she saw him. She knew that face, he was no cop, but he was....  
  
_Ch. 22  
  
**Arrangements**

****

****

But he was Jesse! Jesse quickly put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. If only she wasn't so weak, but there was one thing she could do...bite! Instantly she bit at his hand causing him to let out a small cry in pain. He hit her across the face but he wasn't fast enough Sora had hit the nurse button. Sora was praying that somehow she would make it..she knew she couldn't face Brett now..not with seeing Matt and everyone again. Finally the nurse came in.  
  
"Mr. Chastice, what on..wait your not Mr. Chastice you're a different guy! **SECU**!" Jesse ran over and knocked the woman unconscience.  
  
Then he approached Sora causing Sora to fear every step that he came closer. Jesse grabbed a shot out of his pocket.  
  
"What is that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh it's your favorite or I should say Matt's old favorite mixed with your favorite...G.H.B combined with a muscle relaxant." Jesse explained with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
Jesse opened the cap to the needle flicked the shot a few times then began to inject it into her IV tube. Before he could accomplish but just the slightest bit the door flung open revealing a tall, blonde with azure blue eyes, which at the time were filled with rage and enfuried with anger. The passion of his love for Sora had taken the form of rage and anger now no ONE could stand in his wrath. Matt walked over to Jesse.  
  
** "JESSE!"** Matt yelled.  
  
"Oh look who decided to join us!" Jesse said.  
  
Matt tilted his head, "you really have no idea of what's gonna happen to you do you?"  
  
Jesse threw him a smirk and began injecting more.  
  
Matt had enough. Matt brought back his fist and decked Jesse directly in the face. Jesse collapsed to the ground. Matt kicked him in the side, then lifted him up and punched him in the stomach. Jesse was at the point of **NO** mercy with Matt. Finally Matt's dad arrived with security and the security restrained him and Jesse.  
  
"It's not over Matt, remember...**BRETT**!"Jesse yelled.  
  
Matt quickly ran to Sora's side. The room was spinning to Sora, things were beginning to go black, her body was growing tiresome and weary but she managed to whisper one thing before going into shock. "Matt,..I..I..Love you" then she went into a deep state of shock.  
  
"**SORA! SORA**, god I love you too" Matt yelled.  
  
Malcolm approached Matt easing his son out of the room so the nurses could help Sora. Matt walked out with his dad.  
  
"dad, I love her and if.."  
  
"Matt, she's not going to die and it's not your fault of what's happened to her." Malcolm said.  
  
Matt and his dad hugged.  
  
"Matt, your going to get to date her again, be with her and have some enjoyable moments with her, now stop living in fear and let's call Tai and your whole group down here for Sora's sake." Malcolm said.  
  
Matt nodded his head with tears in his eyes. Matt wiped away the tears and grabbed out his cell phone. He dialed Tai, Kari and his bandmembers.  
  
**30 minutes later  
**  
Tai and Kari arrived. Tai was in a sweatshirt and gym pants, Kari was in gym pants and a sweatshirt that looked like T.k.'s basketball sweatshirt. T.k approached Kari and gave her a kiss. They all sat down and then discussed the important topics.  
  
"Alright, you all know Sora, and I've fortunately had the chance to get to know her too. So from what Matt says Brett has leverage over Sora and we've got to figure out how to end this leverage for Sora's sake. Now I don't think Matt told you but, Jesse just drugged Sora with a mixture of G.H.B and muscle relaxant, that caused Sora to go into shock, we haven't gotten a report back on her so please pray hard." Malcolm said.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Jesse, that dick" Tai said.  
  
Matt just nodded his head.  
  
"Theirs got to be a way to get her brother out of the grasps of Brett." Malcolm said.  
  
"Sora said she already tried looking for Conner Takenouchi..no results." Matt said.  
  
"Yes, but did Sora try with my works computers..their government computers?" Malcolm replied.  
  
"Well, no but.."  
  
"Good, then tomorrow I will go to work and I will look for a Conner Takenouchi." Malcolm said.  
  
Everyone thanked him.  
  
"Now to deal with Brett." T.k said.  
  
"yes, Brett, there's only one way to get Brett." Malcolm said.  
  
"How?" Matt asked.  
  
**Brett's Apartment**  
  
"Where is Jesse? He was due back an hour ago!" Brett yelled into the air. "Never trust anyone else to do it right! now I'll have to go and do it myself!"  
  
Brett punched the wall causing it to break.  
  
"Hold on my dear Sora, I'm coming!" Brett said grabbing his jacket and keys.  
  
**Odabai Hospital  
**  
Malcolm, Matt, Tai, Kari, and T.k now all had a plan. It wasn't as they hoped but it might work. Now all they needed was Sora. Kari was asleep in T.k.'s lap by now, Tai and Matt were talking about Sora, Brett and Jesse, and what happened over the last few years. Malcolm was talking with Nancy. They all anxiously awaited the doctor's report but they all dreaded it. They all had questions like..what if Sora died? What if she has some sortof damage? What ifs ran through causing them to indwell in fear and anxiety. T.k held Kari close imagining what Matt felt like right now unable to do this to Sora. T.k had never seen Matt like this, Matt had never been in love and now he was. And the person he loved most could be dead. T.k knew Matt was miserable but didn't really know what to do. The doors opened from the ICU and out came a doctor but he didn't holler their name. Everyone sighed with disappointment.  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
The doors swung open again and a doctor stepped out.  
  
"ISHIDAS" he yelled for he knew they were there for the Takenouchi girl.  
  
Everyone stood up and approached him.  
  
"So" Malcolm said.  
  
"Well....

* * *

--tbc—  
  
hahahaha I got you again. Cliffhanger. Is Sora ok? What's their plan? When will Brett arrive? What will happen? Plz review. 


	23. Released

Thank you all for reviewing, well I figured since I was updating all my other fics I might as well update this one too. Then I looked at my cliffie so I decided it might be best. And  
  
?= I will not end it for a while I have a lot more chapters to go.  
  
Ok now that that's settled let me begin.  
  
Summary of previous ch_.: Doctor walks out and begins to give the news on Sora.  
  
_Ch. 23  
  
**Released**

"Sora is stabilized but in a edgy condition. We're pretty sure that she'll be fine, so in a few hours well release her. She's awake and you may go see her." The doctor said.  
  
Everyone sighed with relief and headed to Sora's room. They turned the cold, steel door knob and entered her room. Sora lay there awaiting their arrival. As they walked in everyone stopped to let the two lovebirds reunite. Matt walked over to Sora and embraced her in a hug. He whispered "I love you" in her ear. And kissed her cheek. Sora whispered, "I love you too" in his ear. They both smiled and kissed passionately. After finishing their moment Matt took a seat on the side of her bed.  
  
"You can come in I'm not lethal." Sora said referring to the door crowd.  
  
Right then Sora took notice to the astounding decor. She saw the roses and knew..Matt. She leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
"Get a room" Tai said.  
  
"Actually were in one." Sora replied.  
  
Tai got a _'bad' _expression on his face. "Nevermind! Forget I ever said that!"  
  
Sora laughed. She then whispered thankyou Mr. and Mrs. Ishida. They nodded and gave her a warm smile.  
  
**One Hour later**  
  
Sora was kicking butt in the game they were playing...strip go fish!(I know naughty and stupid but hilarious). Kari was down to a bra and a pair of shorts, Matt was down to boxers, Sora was down to a tank and jeans, T.k was down to a hat. Kari was enjoying it too much. Then they heard the doctor coming, oh ya Tai was down to nothing so he was watching the door. Tai warned them so they all got fully and disgruntely dressed. Like Matt didn't button his shirt write, Tai didn't zip his pants up, Kari didn't button her jeans, and T.k didn't put his shoes on the right feet.  
  
"Miss. Takenouchi, you may leave now." The doctor said.  
  
Sora cheered with victory and hopped into Matt's arms after the ivs' were removed. Matt carried her out and they got into his car and drove off not knowing of the lurking eyes who knew exactly where they were going.  
  
**Matt's house  
**  
Sora was smiling she missed this house so much and now she and Matt had some _'alone' _time. It was around 7:30 p.m. and Matt helped Sora in. They got in and were greeted by Matt's parents.  
  
"ah, Sora I presume you will be staying!" Nancy said.  
  
"yes," Sora replied.  
  
"Oh good, oh I don't recommend going into T.k's room." Nancy said giving them a wink and going into the kitchen.  
  
"Woah! You're mom's not going to stop that?" Sora asked.  
  
"No....sadly she wants grandchildren..she's freaking me out!" Matt said.  
  
Sora laughed. Matt picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room. He laid her down on his bed and they watched 'The Underworld' together. At the end of the movie, it was around 12 a.m. Sora was now in Matt's shirt, and no they have not done that. Matt changed into his boxers and Sora was in his shirt. Matt laid down and Sora laid her head on Matt's chest inhaling his cologne. Something she loved to do. After awhile Sora was out she'd fallen asleep. Matt stared down at her and he pulled his comforter up and eventually fell asleep.  
  
A man sat out in his car lurking waiting for the best time, he had to do this Jesse failed!

* * *

--tbc—  
  
You all know who it is! So what did you think? Plz review! 


	24. The Call

Thank you all for reviewing.  
  
**Loganroxmysox: **I updated wahoo. Now update well, give people time to review...  
  
**Note: **Thank you so much for reviewing now I'm sorry that these have been short, but I'll try this ch. Will probably be short too. Thanx.  
  
**Recap: **_A man sat out in his car lurking waiting for the best time, he had to do this Jesse failed!  
  
_Ch. 24  
  
**The Call**

The next morning Matt awoke to a warm body snuggled up against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Her ruby orbs fluttered open to a pair of azure blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine" Matt said seductively.  
  
"Good morning, handsome" Sora replied.  
  
Matt grinned. Sora wrapped her arms around him and began twiddling with his silky golden locks. Matt smiled and kissed her passionately; eventually he moved down to her neck and began caressing her smooth skin. Sora moaned as Matt's soft, warm lips soothed her skin. As Matt moved his hands underneath her top she did the same.  
  
--Knock, knock—  
  
Both quickly moved off eachother to see T.k step in.  
  
"Hey, stop feeling eachother up and come down for breakfast, Kari and Mom made it." T.k said rolling his eyes at the disgruntled two. "Oh ya, nice hair bro."  
  
Matt frowned and threw a pillow at T.k. T.k shut the door. Sora and Matt laughed and sat up.  
  
"Very nice hair, Ishida." Sora said playfully.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't be one to talk." Matt replied.  
  
"Huh?" Sora went to the bathroom and saw her hair was curly and all over the place.  
  
Sora sighed and placed her hair in a loose ponytail. Matt walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hair was in a unique stance, flattened down the edges curving and spiking. (The hot sexy bed head look sighs dreamily) Sora smiled and laid her head back on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Shall we?" Matt asked.  
  
"We shall." Sora said.  
  
They grabbed hands and walked downstairs.  
  
"Oh and here comes the ones who will make me a grandmother." Nancy said cheerfully.  
  
Sora blushed heavily. Matt just uncomfortably laughed. T.k smirked. Malcolm just sighed. They came down and sat at the table. The table arrangement went: Matt and Sora sat on the sides, across from them were T.k and Kari, and on the ends were Malcolm and Nancy. Sora looked down at the well- prepared meal before her. It consisted of sausage and biscuits and gravy (mmm..my favorite, oh now I'm hungry.).  
  
"Thank you" Sora said.  
  
After Sora spoke everyone else said thankyou to Nancy and Kari.  
  
"Oh, your welcome." Nancy said sweetly.  
  
"No problem." Kari replied.  
  
Sora smiled and they all ate.  
  
Meanwhile in a car, a man awaited anxiously for the perfect time to strike**.  
  
Ishida Residence**  
  
--Ring, ring—  
  
The house phone echoed.  
  
"I'll get it." Malcolm said."Hello"  
  
"OH, hi Tai, yes he's right here." Malcolm said.  
  
Matt got up and went to the phone.  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Yes, today I'm doing so, you know where"  
  
"Right, now remember, EVERYBODY!"  
  
--Click—  
  
Matt placed the phone back on the hook. He came back and sat down. Sora threw him a _'what was that all about' _look. Matt just smiled. Sora rolled her eyes. After breakfast Matt and Sora went up in his room.  
  
"So Mr. Ishida, what do you have planned for today?" Sora asked Matt playfully.  
  
"Well, after maybe an hour or two I'm going to take you home so you can get ready for a we missed you dinner, at Rocheve's." Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Rocheve's..that place is so expensive." She replied.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yamato Ishida, leader of a band!" he replied.  
  
"Yes, your ego precedes you." She said.  
  
Matt frowned.  
  
"Now Ishida during those two hours before what did you have planned?" she asked.  
  
"This," Matt said seductively.  
  
He walked over to her and placed his lips upon hers. She smiled and playfully laughed. They began heating things up again. Matt removed her shirt, she did the same.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
Matt led Sora to his Porsche and they both were smiling. Malcolm just shook his head. T.k just smiled at his big brother. Nancy smiled heavily.  
  
**Sora's apartment  
**  
"You wanna come in?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sorry babe, but you've got to get ready for dinner." He replied.  
  
Sora frowned, "Okay, if you insist."  
  
"I insist." He replied.  
  
They kissed once more and Matt left. Sora now had to find a fancy dress to wair. Matt on his way home stopped by a certain shop then met up with Tai for their plan.

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
What's the plan? Plz review. 


	25. The Question

Thank you all for reviewing my fic. I'm sorry for my absence, my computer went down, and then I went on a trip and ahhh. I noticed how many emails I had...54 ahhh. Anywho, thankyou all so much, this fic will be ending soon, Thankyou all! This is not the final chap. though so don't worry yet.  
  
Ch. 25  
  
**The Question**  
  
Sora stood in her bathroom, her smile radiating, she put on her silver dangling earrings and flat ironed her hair perfectly straight to where it came down to her mid back. Her attire consisted of a silk baby blue spaghetti strap dress which came down slightly past her thigh, she had white high heels on that had laces that tied up to her knees. She had a silver necklace that was tight around the neck and it had extending necklaces coming down from it; she applied a light shade of pink on her lips and a light red upon her eyelids. She smelled of the perfume White Ghost (VERY good smelling perfume). As she stared into her full-length mirror a knock came upon the door; she smiled and ran to the door, as she opened it she was greeted with an unexpected guest.  
  
"Tai" she exclaimed.  
  
Tai smiled. "You look lovely"  
  
She blushed and smiled, "Thankyou, you look mighty fine yourself" she said looking him over, he was in a black tuxedo with a black tie with red stripes across it.  
  
"Thankyou, now I am here to escort you, shall we?" he said holding out his arm.  
  
She smiled and locked arms with him. She shut the door and locked it; and headed down with Tai. As they walked down her day became even more surprised, instead of Tai's BMW, there was a Black Limo awaiting them. Tai smiled as she shockingly looked up at him.  
  
"How-  
  
"Don't ask questions just get in." Tai stated.  
  
Sora put an awkward look upon her face but got in.  
  
**Matt's bathroom**  
  
Matt stood there in his black pants, navy blue button up collared shirt, and maroon tie. He stood glancing into his full-length mirror and grabbed a comb and ran it through his sleek hair.  
  
"How do I look?" he asked T.k.  
  
"Fine for the millionth time!" T.k said "Now stop worrying or you'll be a mess!"  
  
"Thanks bro" Matt said embracing his brother in a hug.  
  
T.k just smiled, "Whatever, now I'm picking Kari up don't be late!"  
  
"Don't smear Kari's makeup!" Matt yelled at him.  
  
"OH NO! you did not just say that!" T.k yelled. "I wont" he mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Matt just shook his head _'just like me well better get going so I can beat Tai and Sora.' _He thought. Matt rushed out of his room _'now the best car'_ he thought entering the garage. He scanned the premises, "Ah ha!" he found his Black spider with silver flames on the side and hood. He hopped in and stepped on the gas.  
  
**Kamiya Residence**  
  
Kari glanced in the mirror, she was in a violet dress and blue high heels, her dress came to her knees and she had her hair in a short ponytail. She had a scarlet red on her lips and light blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. She heard the honk of T.k.'s Mitsubishi Eclipse and she ran out and hopped in. T.k. looked at her and put a smile on his face, she looked gorgeous. T.k had on black pants and a red button up shirt with a small bow tie. Kari smiled back and knew they were thinking the same thoughts.  
  
"You look beautiful" T.k remarked.  
  
Kari smiled and leaned in "You look mighty handsome yourself." She spoke before T.k closed the gap between them.  
  
**Rocheve's**  
  
Tai escorted the fiery red head inside the restaurant; the hostess greeted them.  
  
"How many?"She asked.  
  
"Were here for the Ishida Party." Tai said.  
  
"Oh right this way." She replied as she led them into the back.  
  
They walked along past many tables with rich snobs; she led them to two wooden doors. She opened them and-  
  
"SURPRISE!" A LOT of people yelled.  
  
Sora gasped there was so many people there, so many old memories. Tai smiled and escorted her down the stairs into the huge room with the long table. As Sora walked down Matt approached her.  
  
"Hello my love," he replied bowing and placing his lips upon her hand.  
  
Sora smiled, Matt arose and leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"AHEM!" Tai said.  
  
They broke apart. "SORA!" she heard a familiar high-pitched voice yell.  
  
"MIMI?!" Sora turned around to see a pink haired girl running towards her in a pink dress that came to her thigh and her hair nicely arranged in a bun.  
  
Mimi ran to her and they embraced in a hug.  
  
"I haven't seen you since Junior High, what's been up with you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, you'll never believe it but...I GOT MARRIED!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Really? Whose the lucky man?" she asked.  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Hello, my dear" a man with reddish hair exclaimed he stood slightly shorter than Matt and was in a black tux and was well built.  
  
"Sora, this is Izzy."  
  
"Nice to meet you Izzy," Sora said shaking his hand.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow at Mimi and she just smiled at her and latched arms with Izzy. After all the introductions had gone on dinner was served. Sora was seated next to Matt, Mimi next to Sora and Izzy, Izzy next to Tai, Tai next to Kari, T.k next to Yolie, Yolie next to Ken, Ken next to Cody, and Cody next to Davis. Matt grabbed Sora's hand and after they finished dinner waiters removed their plates and came back. They dimmed the lights and lit a bunch of candles. Sora looked surprised at Matt, she also noticed that everyone was smiling. As Sora glanced back at Matt, Matt got out of his chair and bent down on one knee. He placed Sora's hand in his and reached in his pocket and grabbed out a velvet black box, he opened the box to reveal a 24 carat diamond ring which the diamonds were arranged to say SM Soulmates. Sora had tears forming in her eyes and some falling down her face.  
  
"Will you marry me Sora Takenouchi?"

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
What will Sora say? Plz review. 


	26. The Answer

Okay, thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers I love getting so many! Sorry for my absence I've said this like a hundred times, someone suspended my account and my comp. was being stupid! Thank you for bearing with me, you all probably hate me now I'm so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. I don't own anything else I put in here I either!  
  
_Recap: "Will you marry me Sora Takenouchi?"_  
  
Ch. 26  
  
**The Answer  
**  
Sora stood in a state of shock as if she had transported to another world. Matt stared into her ruby orbs which danced and glowed. Tears became heavy and she couldn't with bare them anymore. Her mind was flooded with responses but one response stuck out like no other.  
  
"Yes, Yamato Ishida I will!" She replied.  
  
Matt grinned enormously and flashed a million dollars smile and people could swear the saw tears in his eyes. He placed the ring upon her slender finger and got up. They smiled and embraced in a passionate kiss. Everyone cried and smiled at the lovely couple things were just so perfect, and they seemed like nothing to go wrong, but in a situation like that you never know. After a big party, Matt went up on stage with his crew and he hooked his guitar up and began to play.  
  
"Sora, my fiancee this song is dedicated to what you've done for me." Matt said as he began to play his guitar. "This song is titled "For You" (I do not own "For You" by the Calling)  
  
_"For You"  
  
I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day  
I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You  
Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see  
I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines a way  
In this blind justice  
I can be that man who saves the day  
I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you  
_  
Sora cried and loved on Matt eventually after getting sleepy. They headed to Matt's residence when they arrived they walked in with the other Ishida's except for T.k who was with Kari. As the walked in bullets clashed through the windows, Matt dove on his Fiancee and Malcolm protected Nancy. Matt's cell phone rang and he answered,  
  
"Hello," Matt said disgruntled from the gunfire.  
  
"Matt, so nice to hear from you again, you know I'm so rude. Congrats on the engagement to bad it wont last." The same old voice said.  
  
"BRETT!" Matt yelled at a very pissed level.  
  
Sora became very fearful of that man and looked dreadfully up to Matt. Matt wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
  
"I will get her," Brett said.  
  
-click-  
  
Matt threw the phone out the window. The shooting finally stopped and everyone cautiously got up for the threat of Brett was near.  
  
"Matt, come with me." Malcolm said going into the kitchen.  
  
Matt followed closely behind leaving Sora with Nancy. When Matt got in the kitchen with his father his father went to a painting of Matt when he was young and opened it up. Inside his father's hands were passports for Hawaii.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, you and Sora are in trouble, you're going to the beach house in Hawaii and don't argue with me. Once Brett is under control, well have the wedding, and you can come back here." Malcolm said.  
  
Matt nodded his head. He ran out grabbed Sora and ran to his car..there was no time to pack. They drove fast and hard to the airport. Once they made it to the airport they got on a plane and headed off, unaware they were followed by Brett.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
What's gonna happen? What did you think? Plz review. Oh i didnt forget about her bro. just wait. 


	27. Hawaii

Thank you all for reviews. Well just a few more ch. left wow my first digimon fic almost done. You know I really feel so bad for Matt and Sora they just cant ever get anything done can they? Anywho I guess you want me to go sorry...  
  
**Disclaimer:** not mine  
  
**Recap:** They drove fast and hard to the airport. Once they made it to the airport they got on a plane and headed off, unaware they were followed by Brett.  
  
Ch. 27  
  
**Hawaii**  
  
The plane ride was rough and tiring. Sora had passed out on Matt's shoulder and was now sleeping peacefully. Matt looked down at his fiancee and smiled. Never had he felt such a love and compassion for someone never. He eventually rested his head on hers and fell asleep.  
  
The landing of the plane awoke the sleeping blonde from his slumber. He opened his eyes and slightly shook his fiancee. Sora fluttered her eyes open and were greeted with azure blue eyes. She smiled,  
  
"Are we there?" she asked glancing out the window.  
  
"Yeah, welcome to Hawaii." Matt said.  
  
She smiled and they leaned in for one last kiss. They eventually broke apart and headed off the plane. When they got out the saw a Hummer with shaving cream on it that read -Matt and Sora just engaged-  
  
They smiled.  
  
"You know that could be a hint that it's our car." Matt stated.  
  
"Wow did it really take you that long to acknowledge that?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
She smiled and playfully hit him. They came up to the car and found a letter on it. They opened it and it read:  
  
_ Dear Matt and Sora,  
  
I hope you enjoy your car, the keys are in the envelope. We're sorry about the wedding delay and hope things are straightened out soon.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Tai, Mimi, and Izzy.  
  
p.s it was all Tai's idea but Izzy and I drove it there._  
  
Sora smiled and Matt grabbed the keys. They hopped in and sped off.  
  
"Hey, do you have any idea where you are going?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yup, that computer screen is showing me." Matt said referring to the gps system.  
  
Sora laughed and laid back in her seat.  
  
**2 hours later  
**  
Matt awoke Sora and she was greeted by a beautiful 2 story beach house. It was white with many gardens, a garage, right by the beach, a deck with a table, lots of windows, and it was right by the beach! Sora gasped and Matt just smiled at her expressions.  
  
"Sora, you know my family is rich right?" Matt asked.  
  
She nodded her head but still it took her breath away. They walked in the huge house and Sora was just breathless. The tile floor in everywhere but the rooms had fountains in it, the living room consisted of 2 leather couches and chairs, the kitchen had an island and huge table, and the bedrooms were well heaven. The master consisted of a large king size bed with maroon sheets, 2 large dressers, a big screen, a dvd player and vcr, a huge stereo system, and a walk in closet. The bathroom was a stair down from the bedroom but on the side of the bed and had a Jacuzzi, a shower, and a huge sink and vanity. Matt smiled at how struck she was.  
  
"Matt, this is beautiful." She replied.  
  
He just smiled. "Yeah, and it's all ours..alone at last."  
  
She smiled and walked over to him. He picked her up and swung her around. He carried her over to the bed and they passionately made out. Then Sora smiled.  
  
"I have a better idea." She stated.  
  
Matt smirked.  
  
Sora removed her clothing as did Matt. She grabbed his hand and ran into the bathroom with him. They walked in and the Jacuzzi started. They got in and had the time of their lives.  
  
**The next morning**  
  
Sora awoke in the master bed next to her fiancee. She smiled and crept out of bed. She went in the kitchen and made 'Maxwell coffee' (don't own). Matt awoke to the wonderful smell of coffee and let his nose lead him to the kitchen. He walked in to find Sora reading a magazine and drinking coffee. He smiled and crept over to her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and growled as he placed his lips on her neck.  
  
"Hey," she stated.  
  
"What," he moaned.  
  
"Your coffee on the counter." She said.  
  
He went over and got his coffee. They sat down and laughed at random topics.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the house in a car spying eyes lurked. "So, you think this fun huh? Well I can change that." Brett spoke.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
what's his plan? Plz review 


	28. The Beach

Thank you all for reviews. My account was suspended so that's why I haven't been updating.  
  
**Note: If you are a reviewer of my fic. 'Complicated' I would like to inform you that it's rating has been upped to R.  
  
Disclaimer: **not mine.  
  
**Recap: **_Meanwhile outside of the house in a car spying eyes lurked. "So, you think this fun huh? Well I can change that." Brett spoke.  
  
_Ch. 28  
  
**The Beach**  
  
Sora was cruising throughout the house looking at all the unique features. Matt was watching a football game on t.v. When Sora got done she came back in the living area twirling around in a circle. Matt took his advantage and ran up and tackled her. They fell upon the couch and laughed. Matt tickled her stomach until she was gasping for air. He smiled and then fell upon her. His heavy body was keeping her pinned.  
  
"Matt!" she yelled playfully.  
  
"What?" he asked in a sleepy manner.  
  
"Get off me!" she screeched.  
  
"Why?" he asked dreamily.  
  
"You're squishing me!" she exclaimed hitting his back.  
  
"Stop struggling and I might." He sarcastically replied.  
  
She smiled and stopped moving. Matt lifted slightly off her and moved his lips to her neck.  
  
"How bout we go to the beach?" Matt whispered. "In an hour."  
  
Sora moaned "you've got yourself a deal, Ishida." She whispered back.  
  
**One Hour Later**  
  
Matt came out in a black trunks with the red 'Nike' symbol. Sora came out in bikini. The top and bottom were black with silver fire. They both ran in the hot sand to the refreshing ocean. Matt tackled Sora and dunked her underwater. They wrestled for a little while but eventually their lips met. Matt stood there with Sora in his arms. Her lips pressed against his, her tongue entered, and her warm lips sending chills down his spine. They remained in the water until about mid evening.  
  
They both headed inside. They ran in for they had failed to remember towels. Sora grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off. Matt did the same. Now it was on. The race to the shower. When Matt reached the bathroom, he heard the sound of running water. He smiled and took off his trunks. He opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Matt!" Sora yelled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked cleansing his hair from the salty water within it.  
  
Sora frowned and flicked some water on him. He looked at her.  
  
"Oh ya, that did a lot!" he sarcastically replied.  
  
She laughed and they both completed their shower. When Sora got done Matt had already gotten out. She began to open the door but it wouldn't open. She pushed and pushed but it wouldn't open. That's when she heard a familiar chuckle from outside.  
  
"Yamato Ishida! Let go of this door!" she yelled.  
  
Matt laughed as he held the door close. "What's wrong dear?" he "cluelessly" replied.  
  
"It's cold and I need my towel!" she wined.  
  
He laughed even more. Finally he gave mercy and opened the door. He wrapped his blue robe around her. She shook her head at him. They both changed into their pajamas and went to bed.  
  
**One week Later (sorry I jumped around it just fits with what I have planned)**  
  
It was evening and Matt and Sora were sitting on the couch. They were watching 'Predator' at the scene where they found the skinned bodies. Sora was covering her eyes on Matt's shoulder for that just disturbed her. Matt was just smiling typical for a guy. As they watched on the doorbell rang. To get relieved of the movie Sora got up to answer it. She walked to the door and opened it only to find a gun pointed at her.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
What will happen? Plz review. 


	29. Heaven and Hell

**Note: Hello all, I'm happy to announce I'm partially back. If you'd like further more information, please go read my profile. I'm so happy to be able to post again. Thank you so much for your patience.**

**-_Seattle By Nite_ a.k.a Wandering Rain**

**Story: Secrets and Love**

**Chapter Title: Heaven and Hell**

In that moment, time stood still. The pupils of her eyes dilated, her breathes short and shallow. "Babe, who is it?" Matt asked from the living room. Sora tried to speak, but the words wouldn't utter from her mouth. Her body trembled with fear as she stared into the eyes of the gun's beholder. "Babe?" Matt stood from the couch.

A shot was fired, following it the sound of a body hitting the ground. Rushing into the room, Matt stared at the doorway. He saw Brett and a gun. Where was Sora? "Brett!" Matt cried out. "Where the hell is she?"

Brett malovently laughed at the dismay upon Matt's face. "Don't seem so upset. She was just a stupid girl." Smirking, he pointed the gun at him. Blood dripped from the barrel of the gun, as it faced Matt.

Matt examined Brett, seeing no wound upon his body. That left only one other option as to who's the blood belonged. In that instant, Matt ran back into the living room. Running straight to the master bedroom, Matt pulled a drawer out. He reached to the far back of the drawer, his fingers fumbling throughout the various items. Gripping the barrel, he pulled out his forty five. Sweat dripped from his brow, and a tear fell from his cheek. "Sora.." he whispered. As he let more tears fall from his face, the door to his room creaked. Standing up, he cocked the gun. Brett walked into the room, and pulled the trigger. Instinctively, Matt fired back. A gun war began with the two. Shattering the vases and the windows, glass tumbled to the ground. The sight resembled a heaven and hell scenario; the good vs. evil, Matt vs. Brett. Matt fired his last round, praying that it would penetrate.

The sound of screaming, then utter silence ran through the room. The storm was calm, and the last sound heard, was a thud of a body. Opening his eyes, azure blue eyes gazed at the figure on the ground. "It's over.." he whispered. Watching the blood ooze out of Brett's chest, tears began falling from his eyes.

"Matt!" a voice hollered from the door. Jumping to his feet, Matt sprinted to the door. "Tai?" he questioned.

"Yeah, come here." Tai hollered back.

Matt quickly came through the front door. "Tai wha-"Staring within Tai's arms, he saw Sora. She'd been shot. Blood spurted from her stomach, making her paler every second. Kneeling, he grabbed her hand. "He's Dead, Sora." He cried.

Gripping his hand, Sora watched as tears rolled down his face. "Ma..Matt..I lo-ve you." She whispered, pressing her hand to his wet cheek.

Gazing at his one and true love, he watched as she fell limp. "Sora!" he shouted, lifting her carefully from Tai's arms. Quickly, he ran her to Tai's truck. "I'm driving" Tai tossed the keys to his beloved friend, and got in the passenger seat, holding Sora. Matt sped off.

Arriving at the hospital, Matt swerved in. Consistently, he began honking the horn. A few nurses came out. "Help me please, my wife's been shot." He panted, opening the passenger door.

The nurses ran to the truck, a few went in and got a doctor. They came out with a stretcher, and rested Sora on it. "Sir, please come wait inside. We will immediately perform operations on her. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. Do whatever, just don't you dare let her die." Tai grabbed Matt's arm and motioned him inside.

A few hours later, the nurse came out. Blood was stained upon her apron and a look of distress was read upon her face. "Yamato Ishida."

Matt and Tai quickly arose and approached. "How is she?"

"Sir, did you know about your wife?"

"Know what?"

"She's pregnant."

Matt stood silent, pregnant. It struck him as he remembered; she was shot in the stomach. "Is the baby alright?"

**-TBC-**

I'm sorry for such a short chapter. My next few will be longer. I'm trying to type during my classes, so they may be a bit short. Please leave me some feedback. Good/Bad?

**+Seattle By Nite+**


End file.
